Chapter 1: The wedding
by Rob Dazzles Me
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella's wedding goes horribly wrong? Will Bella and Jacob rekindle their broken friendship. Will Edward hold up his part of the "bargan"? And above all, will Bella choose to become immortal or is mortality too much to loose?
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"Ok," I thought to myself "I can do this." Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the full length mirror in Alice's larger than life bedroom. I just stared at my reflection for a while. "Could I really do this?" I pondered. "I had to; there was no room for doubt at this point." I left the ghost at the mirror and went to look out the window that overlooked the Cullen's backyard. It was overcast today and high chance of rain, a typical forecast in Forks. Everyone was here, Charlie, Renée and even Mike Newton, well, everyone except my best friend. I tried not to think of him too much, especially when Edward was near, I could not hurt him anymore than I already had.  
But occasionally I would slip, letting my mind wander to Jacob. How was he? Where was he? On a good day, those were the only questions that haunted my mind, the harder ones came later. Do I love him more? Is it true, would he be better for me? I always answered them with an abrupt no, and tried to force them out of my head, but they always found their way back in.  
Before I could give Jacob much more thought, Alice burst through the door, a huge smile spreading cheerfully across her face. Her pale skin was more prominent, probably due to the contrast of her fiery red bridesmaid dress and her porcelain skin. I had told her it didn't matter to me what color the dresses were, whatever color she chose would be fine. Of course she went with red. She twirled around more graceful than a ballerina, showing off the backless gown. I smiled at her.  
"Your turn" she said, while twirling her finger.  
I obeyed, and swung myself around. I had to admit, it was a lovely dress, it would be something I wanted, not too frilly but perfect for the occasion, _my_ occasion.  
"Everyone's here" She said still smiling.  
"How's Edward?" I asked.  
"He's fine. He's outside right now talking to Charlie and Renée. You'll get to see him soon enough." And another wave of smiles flooded across her face.  
"So are you excited?"  
"About what?" I was back at the mirror again, pretending to fix my hair.  
"Honestly Bella, you are so slow sometimes" she said with a slight frown.  
"Oh," I said. "The honeymoon, well, I guess I would be a little more excited if I knew where we were going, but I guess I find out soon enough." I said teasingly.  
"Are you scared?" She prodded?  
"About what?" my voice sounded worried now  
"About, well, you know..." she looked slightly embarrassed.  
I let out a soft chuckle at her reproachfulness.  
"No, not in the least. He said we would try, and I trust him completely." It was surprisingly easy to talk to Alice about this.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"May we come in?" It was Charlie and Renée.  
"Of course, I was just leaving" Alice gave me a quick wink and pranced silently out the door.  
"Hello sweetheart" Renée said. "Today is a big day for you. Your father and I just wanted to come in a talk to you before you start your new life." I couldn't help but wince a little at the irony of her words. She and Charlie pulled me over to the bed, one perched on either side of me. The bed was sill firm, probably from never being broken in by its owner, and would probably never be.  
"Bella," Charlie said through silent tears, "I love you very much. I have never regretted your decision of coming to live with me. I have seen how you've grown through the years. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you. Your mom and I will always be here for you." I was crying with him now, but for a different reason he didn't know. This would be the last real moment with my parents while I was still human. I would be going away for a while, not being able to see anyone because of the new "thirst" I would have. Without saying much more, they both gave me a hug, when they reached to let go, I held on tighter, not wanting to loose this moment. They didn't seem to mind. But all too soon, they let me go, heading downstairs to take their seats. I watched them silently as they exited the room. I went back to the mirror to examine the damage done to my face because of my crying. I had forgotten Alice did not put on any makeup on me. I had won the argument of "since she planned the wedding and the bridal shower and pretty much everything else wedding related, that I refused to look like a clown." She grumbled for a moment but decided to let me have my way. My eyes were a little puffy, but they would go down in a matter of minutes. I decided, against my better judgment, to apply some mascara that was lying on the nearby vanity. After all, she did go through all this trouble, and my eyes needed a quick fix.  
The music started playing outside; that was me cue. I glided, as gracefully as I could in the deathtraps Alice made me wear, down the stairs through the foyer and stopped at the backdoor leading to the backyard. Charlie waited there to greet me, taking my arm in his, we made our way slowly down the aisle. "Alice really did do a nice job" I admitted to myself. The whole walk down, I had my eyes locked on Edward, and he met my gaze. His white teeth glistened as he smiled at me and Charlie. At this moment, everything seemed perfect, my doubt gone, and nothing else mattered but Edward and me. I reached Edward's outstretched hand as we turned to face the podium.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take thee Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, in sickness and in health; till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" The pastor said  
"I do, forever." He said as he slid the ring on my finger he gently brushed a raindrop off my wrist.  
"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan take thee Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband, in sickness and in health; till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I -"  
"NO!" Edward's voice boomed.  
Everyone looked at him, but he didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care.  
"We have to go, now" He said to me, even though his eyes were locked on Alice's face. I quickly stole a glance at her, she looked very uneasy.  
"But why?" I said, searching his face for answers, but it gave none.  
"No time to explain" his voice was tense, his eyes blazing.  
But then, it was too late.  
CRASH! I could see the ice sculpture fall from the table inside, and a man make his way toward us. Everyone was getting out of their seats, rushing to see what was going on.  
"Bella, please" his eyes were frantic, pleading. He did not sound upset now, just anxious.  
"...Jacob..." I whispered.  
He silently nodded.  
Then I saw him, and he was not alone. Jacob stood next to Charlie, his gigantic hand wrapped around his throat, while the large wolf gave out a menacing snarl on his opposite side. I could only guess it was Leah. Everyone was screaming, Renée attempted to move forward towards me, but the wolf would not have it. She let out another frightening snarl and lunged to position herself between me and my mother.  
"DAD!" I screamed, starting to move forward.  
Edward gave out a deep growl from the back of his throat and stopped me.  
"Come with me Bella, and I'll let your dad go." Jacob said, he sounded calm.  
"Jake, what are you doing?!" I struggled to speak; I couldn't understand why this was happening.  
"Bella, you'll do no such thing" Charlie managed to choke out the words, and Jacobs grasp on this throat suddenly tightened.  
Screams were erupting on every side of me. I couldn't think straight. Was this really happening? I didn't even notice that the Cullens were by my side, even Rosalie.  
"Jacob, think about what you are doing." Edward said through clenched teeth, his arm still blocking my way.  
"Oh, believe me, I've thought about it." He jeered, letting out a chilling laugh.  
"There are two of you and seven of us, your odds are not so likely" This time it was Carlisle who spoke his tone calm and collected as usual.  
"Yes, but you see, I can kill Charlie before you have the chance to reach me" They were standing not too far from us now at the end of the aisle. At that I turned to Edward, my eyes pleading.  
"Edward, please, I have to."  
"Not an option." He snapped.  
"Edward, he's going to _KILL CHARLIE!_" I screamed, hysteria colored my voice, as I tried to remove the barrier that his arm formed between me and Jacob. He looked at Carlisle now, "I...can't" he whispered, they were obviously conversing secretly. But then his arm slowly lowered and I walked forward toward the friend I didn't know anymore. When I reached him, he let Charlie fall to his knees, gasping for air. I didn't have time to ask if he was ok because I was suddenly being thrusted onto something very furry and matted, Jake's back; he phased so quickly. I took one last glance back to see what was left of my wedding. I hadn't noticed that everyone had left, everyone but the Cullens and my parents. Renée was leaning over Charlie, tears flooding from her eyes. And I permitted myself to take a last look at Edward. He was being held in Emmett's unbreakable hold. His eyed filled with anguish, as they stared into mine. I held his gaze as long as I could, till he disappeared from my sight.  
The rain came now, drowning what was left of what was supposed to be a happy day, soaking my hair, but nevertheless, I held onto him, closing my eyes from the sting of the wind and frigid rain. I felt the movement of the beast below me, the monster he had come to be...he was no longer my Jacob.

* * *

This is chapter 1 of my fan fic. Every chapter in this story has been written previously to the release of Breaking Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

This is chapter 2 of my fanfiction

Chapter 2: The Plan

I wrenched my eyes open, struggling to breathe and quickly reached my hands to my throat, no blood and it didn't burn like it had in my dream. It was all too familiar: Edward holding me close; telling me it will be ok. Then, as he caressed my cheek, he would gently slide his cold lips along my throat. I would never remember the bite, just the burning...always the burning. The dream visited me more often, probably because the time for my transformation was steadily creeping closer.

I looked around me, where was I? I was sitting in a medium sized bed that overtook the miniscule room and the homemade quilt lay bunched up at my feet. I could see my reflection in the mirror that was perched on the wall directly across from me and a little lamp sat on the bedside table. Everything was made of wood, the bed, the nightstand and even the lamp. No sun shown through the yellow lace curtains near my head. I had obviously been placed here during my sleep because I had no memory of what had happened. The last thing I recalled was Edward's face, his beautiful eyes filled with anguish, watching as I was stolen from him. And then Jacob's steady pace as he made off with his prize.

"Bella"

I turned my head ever so slightly in the direction of his voice.

"Bella, can we talk?" Jacob asked, he sounded sincere.

"There is nothing to talk about" I said icily

He ignored me and continued. "You have to understand, it was for your own good." He said, stepping into the small room, making it smaller.

I jumped up from the bed, and I was now about four feet from him. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. "My own good? Since when do you decide what is good for me, Jacob?" I almost felt bad felt bad for saying that, but then again, why should I, especially after what he had done.

Ignoring me once again, and taking no notice in my anger, he proceeded. "I couldn't let you go through with the wedding knowing what was coming afterwards." He grabbed my hand, but when I struggled he only held it tighter, and pulled me over to the bed which wasn't very far, and sat me beside him. "While I was alone, I had time to think. I tried very hard not to think of you. I tried to block out memories that involved you." His words were careful. "But sometimes I invited them, knowing that the pain was worth it to remember your smile."

"Jacob, stop it." I had to remind myself that I was furious with him.

"Bella please let me finish." He insisted, his chocolate eyes met mine and they looked sad, apologetic.

I didn't say anything and shifted my gaze to lace on the windows.

"Well, like I said, I had a lot of time to think while I was away. One day, I permitted myself to think about you. I tried to picture you as one of _them_" malevolence filled the last words and he went on. "I tried to tell myself it would be okay. But I couldn't. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got, I felt out of control. To know you were to become something that I hate, you were going to become cold and lifeless...a murderer." That's when I lost it, he had gone too far.

"Jacob, I am not a murderer!" My eyes flashed to his.

"No...but you will be." He whispered and he lowered his gaze.

I could see where this was going, because I too worried about the uncontrollable thirst that I had heard about in the first few years of being a new born. It was not too long ago I had seen for myself what they were talking about.

"How could you?!" I tried to change the direction that this conversation had led to.

" I thought I just explained it." His face was confused, but he had regained his composure.

"Yes, but Charlie? How could you?!" The anger was flooding back and I'm sure my face showed it. Good. I didn't have room for any another emotions, let alone want any.

"Bella, I would _never_ hurt Charlie." He said it as if I should have known it already.

"Then what were you doing, inviting him for tea?" Annoyance and sarcasm colored my voice.

" I had to do something so that bloodsucker would let you come with me." He winked. Did he think this was funny? I couldn't believe it; he obviously thought he had been clever.

"Jacob, that was unnecessary." My voice rose with anger.

"Face it Bella, would you have come with me otherwise?" he prodded, and I could feel his eyes examining my face.

"Of course not." I said while shaking my head.

"Then it was necessary" he finalized.

Just then, Leah walked by the room, her eyes flashed to our intertwined fingers, she gave a loud sigh and strode away. I had forgotten about our hands, and only just realized the third degree burn I would get if I kept it near his for much longer. I gently slid my hand from his grasp. It surprised me when he didn't grip it tighter, I was expecting a struggle.

"Where are we?" I finally asked not looking at him.

"Oh, we're still in La Push." Changing the subject he said, "So, what would you like to do today?"

"What do you mean?" confusion coated my voice. Was he not taking me home? Of course not, especially after all the trouble he had faced to get me, I immediately felt stupid for even thinking that.

"We can do anything you want. How about cliff diving?" he suggested with a slight smile. "I promised I'd take you, remember?" Yes, I remember. Remembered it all too well, actually. How could I have been so stupid? I should have never attempted that myself. However, it had brought Edward back to me, so it couldn't have been that bad of a decision, could it?

I had to force my mind out of its reverie and back the current issues before me. I couldn't believe he was asking me this, did he not remember what he had just done not even a day ago? I looked at him with unbelieving eyes and said, "Jacob, are you serious? I'm not going with you. Just _please_ leave me alone." I explained, his eyes were filled with hurt but his smile remained on his face. "We're going" he said. And that was the end of the conversation. I decided not to fight anymore; maybe this was my chance to get away. I don't know how far I would get, but I knew I would have to try. I knew my way from the cliff to Billy's house, if I could just get there to use the phone I could call Edward and tell him where I was. I knew he would be watching me though, so I would have to be quick. The more I thought my plan through, the sillier it sounded. A wave of doubt shivered up my spine. How far did I think I could get without him catching up or worse, when my clumsiness got in the way, - as it always did- what would I do then? I shoved the doubt out of my mind and focused on the positive: making it back to Edward. At that moment, that is all that mattered, getting to see his face, that is what my heart longed for.

We were to head up there at noon which was only a half hour away. He looked down at me, eyeing me furtively. "What is it?" I was a little self-conscious now, and I looked down to see what he was staring at. I had forgotten that I still had my wedding dress on. It was a mess. A blanket of dirt and Jacob's fur hid the true color of the gown. It was ruined. I let out a low sigh and a grumble, so much for the perfect dress. "Here," he said while taking a pair of jeans and a shirt from beside him and handing it to me. "They're Leah's, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I'm sure she will" I thought to myself, but I took them anyway. They were a bit too long and too wide, but nothing unmanageable. Ducking as he went through the doorway, he left the room, leaving me with nothing but Leah's clothes and my thoughts.

While I grudgingly got dressed, I began to think about what had happened. He had not given me time to really process the damage he had done. He had ruined my wedding, which was inexcusable, but somehow -deep down- I knew I had to forgive. I had forgiven him so many times before but this time was different. I deliberated this while struggling to get my leg into Leah's pants. Then my thoughts took a different route. Would a friend really do that the one another? I assumed that what he did was for love. I knew he loved me and wanted to protect me, and if that meant ruining the happiest day of my life, I guess he would do it. "But why my wedding?" I asked myself again as if the answer would change. "Could he not have kidnapped me before?" My anger began to creep back up on me now while what happened began to sink in all the while leaving unhealable scars. I could not forgive him, no matter what he said or how sorry he was, this is something that was simply unforgivable. He knew it would hurt me, yet, he did it anyway. He was a selfish friend, if I could even call him that anymore. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. The deep forest green of the shirt stood out against my skin, and I had to keep rolling up the sleeves because they persisted to cover my hands. As I went to the door I tripped over my pants, almost falling headfirst into the wall, but caught myself on the bedpost. The jeans went past my feet, and had to be rolled up as well, I never realized Leah was so tall.

After everything was carefully tucked in and rolled, I opened the little wooden door of the room that contained me and walked aimlessly down the hall. I didn't know where I was going, but decided to just follow the path that lead straight. It guided me into a small yellow kitchen with a tiny round table plopped dead center in the middle. Jacob sat on the farthest chair and looked up at me. The chair looked like it was about the crumble beneath the weight of its occupant. He suddenly leapt up and dashed out the back, beckoning me to follow him. I gave out a sigh and stomped out the screen door, slamming it behind me.

My eyes got large when I saw him, "Jake no." I said, my tone serious. Why did he insist on acting like this? He let out a playful growl and nudged me with his cold nose. "No." I repeated. He obviously didn't like that answer because he put his giant furry head down on my backside and slung me onto his back. He did this so fast, I didn't even have time to object. I landed on my stomach facing the wrong way, and had to maneuver myself so I would be facing the same direction as he was. It was not an easy thing to do because his tail insisted on hitting my face and the bumpiness of the ride was not helping me. When I finally managed to get myself turned around, we had stopped. He kneeled down on his paws and let me gently slide to the safety of solid ground. I looked around; this was the exact place that I had jumped. It seemed like it was a million years ago. I didn't even notice that Jake had disappeared until I saw him returning from behind a tree, clothed in nothing but a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Ok" he breathed. "Are you ready?" "Jake, I told you I'm not doing this. Just because you forced me here against my will doesn't mean I'm going to cooperate." He didn't seem at all bothered by this news. I guess he was trying to return things to the way they were before, but he didn't seem to realize that could and would probably never happen. "I see...you're scared." He chucked, shoving me playfully. "That's alright. Would you like me to go first?" he asked, looking at me. I didn't meet his eyes, afraid they would betray me and my plans to escape. I thought about his question. If he went first, this would give me time to at hide. Then, when he came back up, he would notice that I was gone, and look for me. While he was searching, that is when I would make my run for Billy. What about my scent? I thought. Then I remembered I had borrowed Leah's clothing, it should keep him confused for a little while, and maybe it would bide me just enough time to make it to my destination. This had worked out perfectly.

"Well?" he asked, scrutinizing my face, looking for any changes in my expression. "Yes, that would be fine." I tried to make my voice sound light, but still avoided his eyes. "Alright" His voice sounded eager as he walked toward the side of the cliff. He positioned himself carefully on the ledge, his toes dangling over the side. With one fluid movement, he flung himself gracefully from the rock.

"Now!" I thought to myself. I quickly spun around to face the forest behind me, almost too fast because I stumbled a bit. I ran as fast as I could, careful not to fall, I could not leave behind blood. I saw a large Spruce tree, and decided it was safe enough to take cover. Trying to regain my breath and keep it low at the same time, I peeked around the tree's large prickly needles, and tried to see if Jacob had returned. I couldn't see anything except the green that surrounded me. But then, I saw a huge figure with russet fur emerge into the forest. Had he found me already? I was prepared to give up when suddenly, I saw white figure flash from the woods and run directly into Jacob. He let out a loud howl of pain. I could hear the ferocious snapping of teeth and menacing snarls erupting from the brawl. Fur and flashes of pallid skin were the only things I could decipher from the gruesome fight taking place before me. Despite all my anger toward him I could not help but panic. And at that moment, all I could think was...not Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stranger

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: The Stranger

Jacob had been flung from the forest with such force that it was hard for my eyes to capture what was going on. I leapt from behind the tree and stopped a safe distance away from them, but could now vaguely see what was happening. I could feel a flood of different emotions race across my face: anger, fear and even joy. Finally, my face decided on fear. Jacob's enormous body blocked my vision of the other fighter, but I already knew who it was. Another howl of pain erupted from Jacob. "Stop this!" I screamed, instinctively making my way towards the two. "Bella stay back!" A male's voice growled. I immediately stopped where I was. Who was this imposter? Was Jacob actually protecting me from this stranger whom I believed to be Edward? Did the unknown fighter intend to harm me? They were inching closer to the edge of the cliff. "Jake be careful!" My voice was filled with panic but I did not budge from where I stood, my feet firmly imbedded in the ground. I was standing there, completely helpless, and staring wide eyed at what was unfolding before me.

They were about forty feet away and I squinted my eyes to try and get a better look at what was happening. I caught a glimpse of the imposter; he was much larger than Edward, more muscular and brawny. I heard a loud crack and Jacob's defining yelp of agony. All the pain he had caused washed immediately when I noticed his life was in danger. I could not help but fear for him and whoever this was, they were hurting my friend. At that thought, my stomach churned and I could hear my own heart beating out of my chest. Before I had time to formulate a plan to try and save him, I saw his large body plummet into the dark, cold waters below.

"Jacob!!" I cried with dismay. I quickly ran to the side of the cliff and fell to my knees leaning over the edge while my hands clung to the rocks. With one hand I reached to tuck my hair behind my ears so I might be able to see him better. My eyes searched frantically for him, but he was no where to be found. "What have you done?" I should have been afraid but I was too angry to feel anything else but rage. I turned my head to face the attacker. "Emmett?" Confusion took the place of my fury, as I turned my whole body to face him. "Bella, we have to go." He said almost too fast for me to understand. "There is no time to explain," he added. He had obviously sensed the question looming behind my expression. He looked like he had faired well in the fight, despite a tear in his jacket, he had come out clean. That was more then I could say for Jake.

Without another word or explanation, he launched me with so much force onto his back, that he knocked the wind out of me. He wasn't used to being gentle and didn't have the practice that Edward had worked so hard at. Fighting to regain my breath, I stole a quick glance behind my shoulder down to the bottomless, crashing waves below. They were relentless, thrusting themselves against the jagged rocks. Suddenly, I saw a huge figure clawing its way to the shore beneath us. My heart gave a little flutter of hope that I'm sure Emmett noticed.

Jacob had survived but not without consequences. He was limping on what I assumed to be a broken leg, and had deep gashes; blood was mixed with his mangled fur. Our eyes met for a brief second and then I was off. I heard Jacob's heartbreaking howl filled with distress as I was flying through the woods at a dangerous speed. I found comfort in the thought that he could heal himself, and told myself this was for the best. It was foolish of him to believe that I could be with anyone else besides Edward. Had I not told him that? I did not feel guilty for leaving him as I had so many times before and this was his fault, after all. I focused my mind on the positive, knowing that I was soon to be back in the arms of Edward, the one whom belonged to. The one who had my heart, forever.

Emmett was not as fast a runner as the others, but he was not slow. I no longer got dizzy; I now found it sort of a rush. We began to slow to a stop in a matter or five minutes or so. How far could we go in five minutes? I had never ridden with Edward for more that at least one minute. I assumed we weren't going back to the Cullen's because we were going the wrong way. Then I realized we were at a parking lot in Port Angeles. He removed me from his back, gentler this time. I guess he had heard me gasping for air the last time he had man-handled me and decided he should be a little more careful. "Please get in." He said, opening the passenger door of a black Hummer for me. I had to grab the seat to help myself up and I finally managed to slide onto the cool leather. He walked at a normal human pace to the other side of the car and got into the drivers seat. "Buckle up. Poor Edward would have a fit if he knew you didn't wear your seat belt." He was smiling. He didn't even act like he had just been in a fight or that he had tossed my best friend over the side of a cliff. His face was calm and collected, no hint of malice escaped.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, looking at him to see if his expression would change. "Canada." He replied his eyes remained on the road.  
He drove like the other Cullens, too fast. Unlike running, I had not grown accustomed to these hazardous speeds. I instinctively gripped my seat when he sped up to make a yellow light. Emmett had noticed that. "Hey, watch where you put those things." he laughed. My nails had dug into the leather, making tiny incisions. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't drive like a maniac and watched the road." I retorted. We both smiled at that, and he slowed down ever so slightly, not enough to where we were following the speed limit, but enough to calm me down.

"What's going on?" I finally asked. He hesitated for a moment, probably wondering if he was allowed to answer. "I don't know if I can tell you that." "And why not?" I snapped. He looked at me then, and I could see that he wanted to. "Edward told me I couldn't." With that said I knew that was the end of the conversation and decided not to push it further. I tried to change the subject, "How is everyone?"  
"Who is everyone?" He asked, while trying to pass up a blue Chrysler in the lane beside us. "Um, Charlie and Renée." I decided to start with them first. "They're doing alight. We told them you were with us, which seemed to calm them down a little." Calm them down, how bad had they been worrying? In that time with Jacob, I hadn't really thought about how my parent's were being affected by this. He seemed to catch the worry in my eyes because he said "It's alright. They know you're safe. We told them we won't let anything happen to you." I don't know how they would believe that though, because did I not get kidnapped right in front of them with the Cullens at my side? But I guess Jasper might have used his "talent" to help ease their pain. "How's Edward?" I gulped. He was the one I worried about most. "He's...dealing" Emmett replied. He could not hide the grimace that briefly flashed across his face. I wondered what had happened in my absence. I decided to save the rest of my question for him, the harder ones; the ones I knew Emmett wouldn't and couldn't answer. Ones like why he was the one to save me and not Edward? Or what is to happen now, with the wedding? Were we still going to have it? All these questions brought on a wave of curiosity. Maybe we wouldn't have to do the wedding after all. I thought about the possibilities of this, and with all things considered, the probability of no wedding was high. I knew Alice would be crushed, but that is not the person I was most worried about. I wondered how Edward would take this. I mean, we had already tired to do it, didn't that count?

"Are you hungry?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized until now that I was _starving_. It seemed like I hadn't eaten anything in forever. My stomach gave a threatening growl and I shook my head. I guess my stomach is what tipped him off. We stopped by the drive through at a nearby McDonalds. "May I take your order?" said a broken voice from the intercom.  
"What would you like?" he asked me.  
"Just a burger, please."  
He spoke my order clearly into the receiver and the voice told us to dive through. I couldn't help but giggle at the way the lady looked at Emmett. She had obviously never seen someone so beautiful in her life. Her hands shook, while handing him the grease stained bag.  
"Thanks" he said, and he gave her a playful wink as we drove away.  
She didn't reply, just starred in aw of the creature she had just seen.  
I didn't know if I should eat in the car, but decided to be extra careful and laid a bundle of napkins across my lap.

We sat in silence for a while, listening to nothing but the sound of my loud chewing which didn't seem to bother him. We raced past the slow cars, well, the cars that were going slower then us. I looked at everyone we passed from the safety of the dark tinted windows. Some seemed carefree while others were chatting on their cell phones, probably about what they should pick up at the grocery store for dinner. Then it hit me, I would never be doing that. I would never have to go into a grocery store again. I felt oddly saddened by this thought, but I could not explain it to myself. I assumed Emmett had enough with the silence because he reached over to the radio and played with the dial till he found a station that satisfied him. The music was blaring and not exactly what I was used to listening to, but I invited the change. Emmett was singing along and drumming tunelessly with the bangs and the clangs that erupted from the speakers. I couldn't help but bob my head to the rhythm.

And before I knew it, we were slowly turning onto a dirt road that looked as if it had not been used in over ten years. After what seemed like a lifetime, we came to a stop. This reminded me of the Cullen's house back in Forks, the long winding road that lead to a secluded home. However, this time, there were three houses. The largest, the one in the middle had three large pillars on either side of the ornate glass door. The two on either side were identical to each other but were much smaller than its parent. Alice was already at my door opening it for me when the engine roared to a stop. I had unbuckled my seatbelt and she took my hand, and yanked me out of the car and caught me in her powerful embrace.  
"Oh Bella!" she said. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how this could have happened. I'll make this up to you, I will." She promised.  
"Alice?" My voice was muffled from being suffocated by her tight grasp. She released me a little to look at my face.  
"Yes?"  
"Where's Edward?"

We arrived to what seemed to be a summer house, and I could hear the ocean

Alice had obviously seen us coming because she was outside waving to us from the front porch stairs.

"Bella"!


	4. Chapter 4: Distractions

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Distractions

There was worry in my eyes, I could feel it, and I knew she noticed. We were still standing by the car when Alice said, "There is no need to worry Bella; he is just out hunting with Carlisle. I told him when you were coming, so he should be returning very soon." She gave me a slight smile and danced up to the large house. I followed, but at a much slower and ungraceful pace. Emmett walked over from the other side of the car to my side and draped one huge muscular arm around my shoulders.

"Hey there sis." He said playfully.

"I'm not your sis yet." I grinned

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But I just wanted to see how it sounded." We both smiled and made our way towards Alice who was sitting angelically on an old fashion rocking chair. We walked up the steps that led to a large wooden porch. I perched myself on the white rocker beside her as Emmett leaned casually on the white banister and faced us. Occasionally some light leaked through the thick shield of green leaves and onto Emmett's pallid arms causing an array of sparkles. However, Alice and I were completely clear of any potential light because we were strategically situated under the porch away from any escaping rays.

With all the time I've spent with them, they had never mentioned this place.

"How long have you had this house?" I asked both of them, though my eyes were on Alice.

"We just bought it today." Alice beamed. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "Very much." It had a certain charm like their old home. I wondered if they got rid of their old place, they couldn't have could they? They had lived there for so long, perhaps that was the reason for the move.

"You sold the home back in Forks." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." She replied.

I couldn't help but feel sad. A lot of memories had been made there, good and bad, how could they just throw them away like that?

I remembered that now they did not have just one house, but three! "Alice" my voice full of curiosity, "Why did you buy three?" She didn't reply but I saw her and Emmett exchange mischievous grins.

"Wha - wait - huh?" I stuttered as understanding pulsed through me, one house was intended for me and Edward. I couldn't hide the wide smile that slid across my face or the fresh coat of red that painted my cheeks. She and Emmett let out barely audible snickers at my reaction and I quickly became embarrassed. I hated how readable my face was, and I especially hated when my cheeks resembled the color of a ripe apple. However, Edward felt otherwise. "That is one of the many human traits I'm going to miss." He told me one day. "I love when your face is full of color, and how your skin is so invitingly warm." A sudden chill caused me to shiver suddenly at the memory of his cold hand on my face. Alice turned her head ever so slightly towards me to see if I was ok, and when she was satisfied she went back to staring aimlessly at the trees. The birds seemed to be enjoying the whether and were chirping uncontrollably to one another.

Regardless of the bird's elated gossip, it was oddly quiet and then it hit me,

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Alice. I felt stupid for not realizing their absence earlier. "Everyone is out hunting," She said without giving it any thought. A wave of guilt flooded through me. Everyone was out hunting but them; they were the ones drafted to stay behind and baby-sit me. I looked at Emmett then, and another wave of guilt punched me hard in the stomach. He was the one that was always so eager to go, and I was the one confining him to this place. His head turned abruptly and caught me staring at him; I could feel his inquisitive eyes on my face trying to decode my expression. He was successful. "We chose to stay behind, don't worry. Edward was really against it at first, and was adamant on staying, but Carlisle could see how much pain he was in from not feeding recently." Alice shot him a dirty look for his poor choice of words. "And plus," he continued, ignoring her. "We wanted to be the first to see you!" His face was all smiles while his eyes flashed from me to Alice and back. That is what I liked about Emmett; he never felt the need to dull things down for me; unlike the other Cullens who tried to give me as little detail as possible. After all, did they not think I would find out soon enough? Even if the wedding had not gone as planned, Edward still had to uphold his end of the bargain, didn't he? He couldn't put this off for much longer because time was not on my side, and it had never been. Each setting sun took with it a day of my life that I could never get back, a day that brought me inevitably closer to my death.

Despite the millions of years that it felt like I was sitting here, hardly any time had passed at all. I don't know how much more of this sitting I could do.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." She was looking at my watch, but I don't know how she could read it because I was rocking, quite harder than necessary, in my chair due to anticipation. I tried to pass the time quicker by forcing my mind off the slowness of the minute hand on my watch; each tick was like an hour of endless misery without Edward. The more I thought about him, the more nervous I became. I began to drum my fingers impatiently on the arm of the wooden rocker. Honestly, how long could it take them to return? I don't know how Alice and Emmett could stand the silence. I guess living for eternity earns you endless patience. But for me, I had to do something to ease my anxious mind. I decided I would take a tour of the house; that should keep me busy for centuries considering the vastness of it.

"Alice, Emmett, I'm going to go inside for a bit." This time I wasn't looking at either of them, afraid they would read my expression and discover my plan to rid myself of my wandering mind. "Ok." Their voices rang together without questioning my abrupt flight for freedom.

I walked past Emmett, still posing model-like against the podium, and reached the glass door. I grabbed the doorknob and thrusted it open, with more force than necessary, and skidded on the rug into the large foyer. When I regained my balance I came face to face with two large staircases wrapping themselves along the opposite sides of the wall. I didn't know which way to turn. I looked to my left to find a large oval table that could easily sit a dozen people and to my right were another pair of doors, this time the glass was covered with a curtain from the inside; I could only guess that room was Carlisle's study. I decided to not to take any detours and follow the path the architects had intended. As I wandered, I couldn't help but notice that it looked like they had lived her for years not hours; I wondered if they even had dust yet. I passed through the kitchen, not even bothering to wonder what they had to eat, and made it to the back door. I went toward it and rested my hand on the knob, while looking out onto the vast land; the backyard was similar to the front. Sporadic trees covered the ground guarding the earth from any light. The knob turned easily in my hand and I stepped out onto the green grass. The grass in Canada was much like Forks -wet- but did not entirely engulf your foot when you stepped on it. The blades were long and scraped against my ankles as I trotted through the mushy earth. I decided to take a look at mine and Edward's house. A sudden flutter of curiosity and excitement pulsed through me. No one else would be there except me and Edward, alone. I couldn't help but smile at the thought as I almost ran to the house, I_our_/I house.

I entered from the back and was immediately greeted by a gust of freezing wind. I guess vampires like it cold. With my arms around myself, trying to keep warm, I went into the next room and found a small round kitchen table. It was just big enough for four people, not that it would have anymore than two, if that. I walked around the first floor; the layout was, for the most part, the same as the previous house but reduced in size. I made my way towards the stairs in the front of the house, this time there was only one, and climbed my way to the spacious second floor. There were not a lot of walls and only about two private rooms. I didn't know which one was ours and decided to visit the one to my left. When I opened the door a familiar sent filled my nose and I new at that moment that this was the room. I staggered slowly into the large bedroom baffled by its enormity. Edward's king sized bed was against the wall across from me and his CD collection took up more than half the wall on my left. His couch sat on the opposite side near the fireplace. The windows on either side of his bed were heavily draped with dark curtains blocking any light from penetrating through.

I moved further into the room to get a better look but stopped when I saw his beautiful grand piano sitting majestically in the corner. I smiled when I remembered the first time he played for me, it seemed so long ago, but the memory was as clear as if it were yesterday. I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers along the ivory keys making them echo throughout the room. I aimlessly stuck different notes trying to play the melody of my lullaby but it wasn't the same as when Edward would play. How I longed to hear him play again, to make beautiful music at his fingertips.

I got another chill and went to coil my arms around my body but someone beat me to the chase. All of a sudden I felt his cold arms wrap around me from behind. I tried to turn around to face him but couldn't move from where I was positioned. He leaned down so his lips were at my ear and I could smell the same sweet smell that consumed the room.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

I didn't have time to respond because he took me in his arms and kissed me lightly as he walked. He set me gently on the bed and lay down next to me, gazing into my eyes. This was the first time since the fateful wedding that we were alone together, I didn't want to ruin it with all my questions, so I decided tomorrow would be a more appropriate time. Plus, I couldn't even remember what I wanted to ask at the moment because his hands were running through my hair and the smell of his skin was intoxicating. This was a distraction I didn't mind. I went into kiss him and he met me half way; this time he was the one pulling my body closer. His cold arms wrapped me tightly to him, and I didn't object. Out lips moved together more vigorously than usual; I could feel his arms loosen as his hands moved slowly down my back. And despite his frigid body against mine, I felt hot. I reached to push up my sleeves of my shirt but didn't do it so gracefully as I'd planned. I knew he noticed but he didn't say anything while he moved down to my neck, letting his cold lips brush against my ivory skin. But all too soon, he stopped, and a smile spread across his angelic face.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to regain my breath.

But my question was answered before he could have the chance to speak. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were all at the door with a wide grin sweeping their features. I guess this house would have frequent un-knocking visitors, so much for being alone.

"Bella, we have something to show you" Alice said eagerly, not at all concerned about what she had interrupted. I shot Edward an evil glare for not telling them to go away, but he just smiled reassuringly. He stood up and took my hand, leading me towards the three giddy girls.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Preparations

My mouth hung open at the beautiful dress before me. The elegant white gown was gorgeous. Alice had really outdone herself this time. I let go of Edward's hand and walked around the manikin, eying the dress. It was perfect; it was everything I'd dreamt it would be. It was like Alice had stolen that part of my dreams and captured it in this one piece of fabric. "Do you like it?" Rosalie's voice chimed in. I had not expected her to be part of this but even though our relationship was not as strong as mine and Alice's, at least she did not hate me. It took me a minute to answer. I ran my fingers down the smooth satin bodice and along the back, fingering the little pearl buttons. It was strapless and met the ground; it would be impossible to see my shoes. I looked at Rosalie and nodded my head in appreciation, "Yes. It is very beautiful." A soft smile spread across her features revealing a set of teeth the same remarkable white as the gown. Esme put her cool slender arm across my shoulder. "This is for your wedding." She said.

My wedding? Hadn't I already had it? Her statement confused me a little. I guess Alice could see that. She was standing next to Rosalie and Edward near the doorway; Edward didn't seem the least bit surprised. Of course.  
"I told you I was going to make it up to you, didn't I?" Her eyes danced with excitement of the chance to plan another wedding. They flashed to Edward and his face was disapproving. When she turned back to me and her eyes were glum.  
"But this time" - her voice seemed slightly disappointed - "we're going to do it your way." I stood in silence for a moment, still in shock of the stunning dress that it took a moment for everything to sink in.

As I put the pieces together Esme removed her arm from my shoulders and turned to face Alice and the others. Her face was twisted in uncertain confusion. I realized she had misread my silence and reached out to grab her cold hand.  
"Oh Esme, Alice! Everyone," – I quickly curved my lips into an enthusiastic smile- "this is absolutely wonderful. I can't express how much I appreciate this." And it was the truth. My first attempt at a wedding was stolen from me, and now I had a second chance. Everyone's expressions relaxed into smiles; I glanced at Edward, despite the grin his eyes filled with skepticism. I suppose he would wait till we were alone to ask me how I really felt.  
Alice didn't need any more explanations; she was at my side tugging at my too long sleeves towards the door.  
"Come on! We don't have much time to plan." Her expression was ecstatic and her eyes were eager.  
"When exactly is it?" I asked.  
She smiled sheepishly. "The day after tomorrow."  
"Oh." Was all I could say.  
"I'm sorry it's so soon."  
"No. Don't be. The sooner the better." I replied glancing at Edward. The skepticism was replaced with delight, his smile more brilliant than one thousand stars.  
"Well, then, come on!" She tugged a little harder and we were almost out the door.  
"Rosalie? Would you like to come?" I asked trying to ignore Alice's pulling.  
She hesitated for a moment, probably wondering if my invitation was sincere or if I was just trying to be polite. In all honesty, it was a bit of both.  
"It would be my pleasure" she finally said with a grin.  
"I will rescue you soon." Edward's teasing voice rang in my ears.  
"I'll be waiting."  
And then I was yanked from the room and down the steps towards the middle home. I had to remind Alice that not everyone was as fast as a speeding bullet and that she would have to slow down so I wouldn't have a twisted ankle at my wedding. The last excuse seemed to do the trick. I suppose she was planning to put me in death traps again, and a twisted ankle would spoil that plan.

Alice didn't waste any time when we reached her room. I plopped down on her bed; it seemed softer than the last time. Rosalie was perched gracefully on the chair near the chestnut vanity; even the mirror didn't do her beauty justice. Alice was frantically running around the room, I heard her mutter something about fabrics and magazines and then she rushed out before I could decipher anymore. It was relatively awkward being in the same room alone with Rosalie. The last time that happened, she told me the grim tale of how she became a vampire and also tried to discourage me from my desire. However, that night I gained more respect for her and I believe that she began to accept me – as a human, not a vampire.

"Alice really gets into all this stuff." She said teasingly.  
I smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I don't mind." And it was true. I looked over to the manikin supporting my dress and wondered where they had gotten it. I hope that was not a rude question to ask.  
"Rosalie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Where did you guys get this dress so fast?"  
She looked slightly embarrassed when she turned her head to face me. "Well, it was mine actually. I wore it when I married Emmett. I really hope you don't mind that it's a hand-me-down."  
"No, not at all. I absolutely love it. Thank you so much." I said shocked, my eyes were baffled. This was very unexpected behavior from Rosalie. Maybe she was beginning to accept me as a vampire after all.

Alice bobbed back into the room carrying a handful of bridal magazines. "Ok. I think this is all of it."  
Both Rosalie and I exchanged wary looks and Alice noticed.  
"Oh come on. Try to have a little fun." I was excited for the wedding, but not the wedding preparations. However, she was right; and fun was just what I needed.  
"Didn't Edward tell you that this is _Bella's_ wedding so you should let her have it how _she_ wanted." Rosalie accused.  
"Yes" Alice sighed.  
"And didn't you agree to that?"  
"Yes" Alice repeated in defeat. It was then that I realized why Edward had looked at her so disapprovingly earlier.  
"Ok then." Rosalie's voice was triumphant. I guess she thought she was doing me a favor. And she was, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt of the fact that I would be depriving Alice of her fun.  
"Alice. I would still enjoy your help." I said cautiously. "And yours too." I added looking at Rosalie. "I really don't know the first thing about weddings." A smile covered both Alice and Rosalie's face. Both of them urged me to try on the gown. I was afraid it wouldn't fit seeing as Rosalie is much more "gifted" in some areas than I am. Nevertheless, it clung to my every curve flawlessly except for one minor problem; it needed to be shortened about an inch. I looked at Rosalie when Alice had pointed that out. I didn't want her to think I was ruining her dress. But her face was composed and her smile didn't betray any sign of anger at this news. She just nodded her head in agreement and said she would get on it right away.

The next hour was spent rummaging through the mountainous piles of bridal wear magazines. The bridesmaid dresses were hard for us to agree upon. I liked the simple spaghetti strap turquoise dress with a satin bow on the back. Alice and Rosalie had other ideas. They had ganged up on me and decided they both liked the blood red halter that cut off just below the knee; it was quite similar to the dress Alice had chosen before. I decided to give in without a fight; besides, I was not the one who had to wear it. That was the only minor disagreement we had, everything else had run smoothly. They simply sat there taking notes and meeting my every need.  
"Well, I think that's it." Alice said. "This is so exciting." All three of us exchanged giddy smiles. This last hour had made me eager for the wedding, and not just the marrying Edward part. Though I would probably never admit this to Edward, I was actually anticipating the experience of a normal human wedding. He had always been keen on me getting in as many human experiences as I could.

Just then a knock came from the door. I quickly whipped my head around to see who it was, though I already knew the answer. But before my eyes even met the door, he was already by my side, his face inches from mine.  
"I told you I would save you." He whispered, his sweet breath paralyzing me temporarily.  
He picked me up in his arms and carried me swiftly from the room.  
"Thank you." I finally managed to say. He chuckled.  
When we reached the safety of the backyard he set me down on my feet and took my hand in his. We were silent for a while, walking hand in hand through the shaded trees. Sometimes we would come across a sunny patch of light where the trees failed to cover and Edward's skin glistened more beautiful than the stars.

"So how was it with Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.  
"Fun" I summed it up in one word, I didn't know what else to say.  
He stopped walking to look at me, his eyes filled with skepticism.  
"Are you sure? I told Alice not to push you and that it was your-"  
"It was fun." I cut him off. "I enjoyed spending time with them. And Alice behaved herself, so don't get mad at her." I smiled. He turned his head from me to look into the woods.  
"I'm so sorry Bella." He said suddenly, his voice was strained. He tried to release my hand but I only gripped it tighter.  
"What for?" I demanded a little more strongly than necessary.  
He still didn't look at me when he answered. "For everything. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him. I've never felt so weak. Please forgive me." I realized what he was talking about. With my free hand I reached out to touch his face and turned it towards me.  
"There is nothing to forgive." I whispered. His arms wrapped around me crushing me to his stone chest. We stood like that for a moment not saying anything.

I still had questions and I guess now would be a good time.  
"Edward?"  
"Hmm?"  
I reluctantly pulled away from him so I could read his eyes. His smile was forced and shame filled his eyes. Maybe now was not a good time, but I had to know.  
"Why was it Emmett that rescued me from Jacob and not you?" The word rescue was hard to say. I didn't like to think of it was a rescue mission, but there was no other way to put it; and that is indeed what Emmett had done.  
He let out a dark chuckle.  
"Easy. I didn't think I would be able to restrain from not killing him. I told Emmett not to do too much harm but also not to withhold from teaching him a lesson."  
Oh. I should have known that.  
"He didn't hurt him too much did he?" He calmly asked. His voice was steady but I could here the burning curiosity behind the question. If Emmett had accidentally killed Jake, it would be no upset to him.  
"No." I didn't mention that Jake had been thrown mercilessly off the side of a cliff. He just nodded, half in approval and half in disappointment. I decided to change the subject. I didn't like when he was like this.

"So, who will be at the wedding?" We began walking again, his fingers intertwined with mine. It was very short notice to invite people, and in reality I didn't really want a crowd. The Cullens and Charlie and Renee would be enough.  
"Whomever you would like to be there." He smiled. "We have already taken the liberty of inviting Charlie and Renee, I hope you don't mind." His voice was a little worried about asking them without my permission.  
"Of course I don't mind." It saved me the pain of hearing their worried voices, although I would have to face them sooner or later. I don't know how I would explain what had happened, but at least I had a couple days to get my story straight.  
Edward had noticed my worried expression.  
"Don't worry love. Everything will be alright." His words soothed my nerves. He kissed me on the forehead making his way down my cheek and eventually met my lips. Even now, when I have kissed him over a thousand times, the world seemed to not exist.  
I hated it when he stopped. "Bella" –his eyes flashed to mine-" I don't think I can wait."  
It took me a minute to grasp what he was talking about. "Edward. You have to. As I've told you before, I will not risk your soul." I couldn't believe I was actually telling him this; I had wanted this more than anything, but the chance for that was getting closer. And I impatiently waited for that day, now just hours away. He let out a loud sigh and led me back to the house where I had just been saved from.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch talking, but immediately reduced to fast whispers when she noticed me.  
Edward had gone stiff at my side.  
"What is it?" My voice was anxious. His sudden mood change and expression was scaring me. What was wrong? Had Alice seen something?  
"It's nothing." He replied. His face was calm and composed but a hint of malice escaped from his eyes. I knew what Alice had seen. Who else could it have been? Every nerve in my body went numb and I could think of only one name. The Volturi. I knew it was only a matter of time before they came, but to have them now? I wondered when exactly they were planning to pay us a visit. Hopefully after the wedding, maybe they would show up right after Edward and I had escaped. Yes, this is what I hoped. But suddenly I felt a wave of calm rush through me, courtesy of Jasper. I could remember what I was worried about but not why I was worried about it. I welcomed the sudden serenity with open arms knowing that when I was alone later, he would not be there to protect me from my haunting thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: Loose Ends

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: Loose Ends

The walk back to our house was silent. I tried to read Edward's eyes but failed because the sun had vanished from view leaving only faint pink and purple whiffs of cloud in its place. The remainder of the afternoon consisted of secret conversations and Edward's head nodding in either agreement or his throat erupting low growls of discontent. I just sat there unmoving by his side and soaked up the tranquil atmosphere that Jasper had created. I found myself thinking about the wedding that was now only a day away**. **In my unnaturally peaceful mind, I began to think about the dress and the flowers and even the vows. Edward and I had not planned on reciting our own vows but maybe it would be something he would like to do. I wonder what I would say. I was never good at public speaking let alone expressing my deepest feelings in front of a crowd of people. Edward's cool voice pulled me out of my reverie. We were back in the bedroom. The pale light from the moon danced temptingly off his pallid skin as he sat gracefully on the edge of the bed.

"Bella." He said pulling me down to his side.

I looked into his eyes; they were warm and gentle. I couldn't manage and audible response so I nodded my head. The serenity was beginning to leave me and I desperately tried to cling to it. My hands began to shake uncontrollably in my lap as Jane's face popped into my head. I saw her standing menacingly over Edward's tortured body wriggling in pain on the floor. Edward had noticed my trembling hands and took them firmly in his grasp.

"Shh Bella. Everything is going to be fine." He lulled.

A sudden wave of shock rushed through me. "How can you say that?"- I shot up from beside him- "Nothing ever seems to go right, and it's all because of me." My fear was over taken by anger, not at him, but at myself for being...human. I knew I couldn't help being mortal and it was silly and childish, but I also couldn't stop blaming myself for being the cause of his family's troubles.

"No, Bella, no." He crooned, "This is not because of you. If anything it is all my doing, not yours." He pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers softly through my tangled hair. I was too tired to argue, and knew that if I did, he would somehow find a way to be right. As long as I knew the truth, that is all that mattered.

The weight of today's events was catching up with me; so much had happened today. My eyelids were suddenly heavy with exhaustion but I didn't want to sleep.

"Edward." I said in a desperate attempt to stay awake.

"Hmmm?" He replied absentmindedly. His eyes were locked on the moon but his fingers still played aimlessly with my hair.

"They're coming aren't they?" I couldn't bring myself to say their name. I knew it was silly, but somehow, I felt that if I said it, they would suddenly appear. As if they were being summoned.

He was silent for a moment wondering the best way to break the news to me.

"Yes." He confirmed. "But we don't know when. The Volturi" – I let out and involuntary shudder- "have only decided to pay us a visit, but they have not set a date. Alice can only tell us that they're planning to come and that is all."

"So, that's good news?" I managed to choke out warily.

"It can be." He murmured.

If they didn't come for two days, the day after the wedding, then it was good news. But if they had it in their plans to come tomorrow or worse - I couldn't bring myself to think it - it would be bad news. All we had to do now was to wait it out, relying on Alice to warn us if things had changed.

Edward took my face between his icy hands and gazed intently into my eyes.

"Bella_, inothing/i_ will ruin this day for you, not again." He vowed. Then he touched his lips lightly to my forehead.

"I know." I whispered and buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his sweet scent refusing to exhale. We sat there for and immeasurable amount of time. Every now and again I would let out a shiver due to his cold body against mine, but when he asked if I wanted a blanket I refused. I didn't want any more barriers between us than we already had. My breathing became steady and I could feel myself drifting off to unconsciousness. "Would you like to sleep?" His voice startled me even though it shouldn't have. "No" I said anxiously shaking my head. His body shook with silent laughter.

"Of course not. Can I at least let you lie down?"

"Mhmm" I couldn't seem to find words in my tired mind.

Another shake of laughter erupted from him as he carefully lifted me from his lap and set me down on the bed. He lay down at my side and wrapped his stone arms around me. I tried to suppress the shudder of the sudden cold that surrounded me, but failed. Edward had noticed and, despite my drowsy struggles, he tucked a thick quilt between our bodies. I groaned in frustration but eventually gave up. The moon cast strange shadows on the wall and the howling wind send the trees in a raging war outside the house. Raindrops began to trickle noisily down the windows. The steady patter of the rain on the roof was like a soothing lullaby that caused my eyelids to droop.

But I was still not entirely ready to sleep. I began to replay today's events in my head. The unbearable Jacob incident felt like a million years ago. However, I could still hear his anguish filled howl ring in my ears and see his pain scorched eyes watch me as I escaped. And even though he did not know where I was, I still felt scared that he would somehow find me and ruin my wedding once again. I grimaced in the dark at this thought and forgot for a second that Edward would be able to see.

"What is it?" I could feel his eyes searching my face.

"It's nothing" I replied, hoping that answer would satisfy him. It didn't.

"Bella." His voice was condescending, like he had just caught a child doing something they knew they shouldn't.

I let out low sigh. "Jacob"

A snarl of rage roared deep in his throat at the mention of his name. I regretted saying it immediately.

"What about _ihim/i_" He growled the last word. Against my better judgment, I decided to proceed.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong, that's all." I admitted and touched my hand to his stone face. It relaxed under my fingertips.

"Bella" He whispered. But that was all he said. And somehow it was enough to reassure me.

He brushed his cool lips against my cheek and down my jaw line. He picked up my hand and traced my fingers with his cool tongue but stopped when he met my ring. I could feel him toying with it. This gesture brought back the thoughts that filled my head in the latter afternoon, when I was under Jasper's serene care. The dress and all the other preparations had already been taken care of. Alice, Esme and Rosalie would be dressed in their red gowns. And like before, the wedding would be held in the backyard of the Cullen's house -the new house, of course. The only people that were invited were Charlie and Renee; that was all I wanted. Everything was to go as planned. And I finally felt at ease. The vows were a separate matter.

"Edward."

He looked up at me and the moonlight reflected a glimmer of golden honey in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of us reciting our own vows?" I suggested.

"I think that would be nice."

"Really?"

"Of course." He touched his lips to mine ever so softly.

"I think it's time you go to sleep now, Bella. You've had a long day." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head in disagreement. But sleep was overtaking me and I was loosing the battle with my heavy eyelids.

"Sleep now my Bella, my only love. You will soon have all eternity to be awake. Sleep my bride."

His silk voice overpowered the little will I had left. I wiggled closer to him, pulling away the quilt that separated us until I found his cold chest where I finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Alec

Chapter 7: Alec

Chapter 7: Alec

The dark foreboding forest seemed to glare at me with menacing eyes. The moon was the only source of light and it cast haunting shadows against the trees. I was running barefoot and stumbling over hidden roots in the dense undergrowth. My wedding dress got caught many times on the branches clawing at me; it was torn beyond repair. My arms and legs were covered in deep gashes and blood ran temptingly from my wounds. I knew it was pointless to run, but my legs continued to move. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running. Every now and again I heard a chilling shriek of laughter, but couldn't tell from which direction it was coming from. I kicked my legs to go faster, but they had already reached their maximum ability. My body began to grow weary, I didn't know how long I had been running; it felt like years. I could hear my heart hammering in my chest and knew that it would not go unnoticed to their ears.

Suddenly, I collapsed from exhaustion on the wet ground. I knew I had to get back up but I couldn't seem to feel any part of my body. The high pitched shrill echoed throughout the forest and it sounded closer this time. I forced myself get up, but my legs went limp beneath me. I had to move. I began to crawl on my hands and knees, dirt covered my every inch of my skin. Just then, I felt an immense amount of pressure slam onto my back forcing me into the mud. I heard a sickening snap as my arms buckled beneath me and I let out scream of agony at the pain now rushing through my broken bones.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said a woman's voice calmly, as she lifted her heel from by back. Her voice was childlike and the words ran like honey from her mouth. "Look Demetri, she was trying to escape." An abrupt thrust to my chest shattered my lungs and I was being thrown against a nearby tree. I tried to scream but my voice had been stolen from me; nothing but a low whimper escaped my lips. My head felt like it weighed one thousand pounds and hung to the side and hair dropped over my face.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't hide those beautiful features." Said a man's voice tauntingly. He lifted my chin with his stone hand and brushed my dirt-caked hair away from my eyes. I forced myself to look at him. He wore a long grey cloak that concealed his identity; his hood draped low over his eyes, and I could only make out the faint outline of his chalky white lips against the dim moonlight. Two other heavily cloaked figures loomed several feet away in the dark shadows of the trees, and from their stance they looked like they were in a hurry.

"Don't be scared, Bella." His lips twisted into an unnatural smile. "This won't take long."

I twitched at his piercing words, but surprisingly, they comforted me. If they were planning something unbearably painful at least it would be over soon.

He ran his icy fingers down my cheek and brushed a dead leaf from my hair.

"Stop toying with her and get it over with." A boy's voice commanded from behind us. Like the girl's, his voice was juvenile. Demetri obeyed and dropped my chin, letting my head loll to the side once more. I could hear faint mummers but they were far too low and too fast for my ears to catch. Demetri returned to my side, this time not being so gentle when he lifted head. He yanked back my hair and forced my head upward, his face inches from mine.

He had removed his grey hood and revealed his frightening burgundy eyes. I averted my eyes from his, only to meet the threatening gaze of Jane and Alec.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want to run the risk of her escaping." Jane said. Both her brother and her glided towards me, their teeth barred. Demetri was still at my side uttering low growls in my ear. I could feel my heart picking up tempo, it banged loudly in my ears.

All of a sudden, I heard a chilling growl but it wasn't from any of them. Jane's head whipped around to face the newcomer. "What is this? A werewolf? How very intriguing." Her voice dripped with curiosity but remained cordial. A werewolf? No. It couldn't be. I could faintly see his russet fur from around Jane's figure. She turned back to face us. "Demetri, would you please take care of _that_." She gestured towards the wolf with her brooding eyes. Demetri let out a low sigh and reluctantly released the hold he had on my hair. This time, I did not let my head droop, but held it wearily in place. "Jacob...no...please don't." My voice was only a weak whisper, but I knew he would be able to hear it. His dark chocolate eyes met mine and they were smothered with agony and anger. I opened my mouth to attempt to tell him to go home and not try and be the hero, but I was a breath too late.

With a deafening crack, both vampire and werewolf were throwing themselves at each other in a merciless battle for life and death. Roaring howls came from Jacob, but they were not filled with pain. I knew he was strong but how could he defeat Demetri, he has so much more experience. I heard a sharp tearing sound and Demetri's arm was ripped off and slung a few feet from where I was lying helpless against the tree. It was still wiggling and to my surprise dug its pallid fingers into the dirt and tried to crawl its way back to its owner. Jane's eyebrows pulled together as if she were impressed at what had just happened. Then, another pale limb was cast aside effortlessly.

"I guess_ I_ should take care of this." She sighed turning her back to me. Alec sauntered to her side. They began to walk over to Jacob, who had torn Demetri into unrecognizable shreds, but split up when they got nearer. Alec and Jane were on either side of him, circling him and waiting for the right moment to make their move. Just then, Jacob crumpled to the ground, letting out painful cries of agony. "No!" I managed to scream.

A twisted sadistic smile crossed Jane's lips as her gaze became more intense. My eyes began to well up in tears. Each one stinging as they rolled off my cheeks.

"What?" Jane's voice said abruptly; she sounded half annoyed and half surprised.

Jacob had managed to stand up on all fours, but he could not hide the excruciating pain that still pulsed through his body. He began to slowly make his way toward Jane who still had her eyes fixed intently on him. Alec let out long sigh.

"Enough of this." His voice seethed with boredom. Jane dropped her gaze.

Jacob's large body crouched low to the ground and leapt with great force towards Jane. His forearms outstretched revealing his sharp claws. She remained where she stood, unconcerned and unmoving. Alec waved his hand dismissively and Jacob's body fell lifeless to the ground.

"Jacob." I whispered shooting straight up from the bed. The sun glistened happily through the windows and illuminated the room. I struggled to catch my breath. "A dream?" I asked myself aloud. "Yes, that was all it was." I touched my hands to my eyes; a dream it might have been but there was no doubt that the tears on my cheeks were real. After every thing I had put Jacob through, he forgave me and was still willing to fight for me, still willing to..._die_ for me. I winced at that last thought. But again, I had to tell myself it was only in my _dream _that he forgave me. I couldn't help but to think about Alec. I had only met him once in Volterra, but I had never talked to him directly. Could he really kill people, just like that? I continued to struggle with the idea that it was only a dream and surely that was not Alec's true "talent".

I looked around me and suddenly noticed that Edward was not by my side. The place where he was laying the night before looked untouched. The smooth cream sheets were pulled up high above the pillow, unlike my side of the bed where they were in disarray. A smile crossed my face as I picked up the little note that lay patiently on the nearby pillow. I unfolded the white piece of paper that held the elegant script I knew so well.

Good morning my love.

I didn't have the heart to wake you.

I hope you had happy dreams.

I will be waiting for you at Carlisle and Esme's.

P.s. Only one more day

I felt my smile grow wider and his note wiped away everything that I had been worrying about. I gave one hurried look at the clock on the polished wooden nightstand; it read 9:13. I quickly jumped out of bed – not giving a second thought to the shambles of sheets I had left behind- and did my morning routine.


	8. Chapter 8: Lucky Charms

Chapter 8: Lucky Charms

ubcolorRedPrevious Chapters Include/color/b/u

bChapter 1: The Wedding/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread559/url

bChapter 2: The Plan/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread710/url

bChapter 3: The Stranger/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread743/url

bChapter 4: Distractions /b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread992/url

bChaper 5: Preparations/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread1259 /url

bChapter 6: Loose Ends/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread1444 /url

bChapter 7: Alec/b

url ebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread1605 /url

Chapter 8: Lucky Charms

"Good Morning my Sleeping Beauty." Edward said as I entered the backdoor. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him and kissed me lightly on my forehead. I smiled and looked up at him "Good morning."

"Ah hem." I didn't even notice Alice sitting at the mahogany dining room table.

"Good morning to you too, Alice." I said, pulling out a chair to sit across from her.

"Hello. So, we have a lot to do today." She smiled.

What could we possibly have to do? Didn't we accomplish every thing on the "To Do" list yesterday? She saw the exasperated expression on my face and said, "Don't worry, it's no more wedding planning." I let out a low sigh of relief, but she had not finished. "Bella" –her voice was stern- "you're going to cooperate, no being difficult." What was she talking about?

"Why? What's going on?" I asked warily, half to Edward and half to Alice. It was silent for a moment and I kept shifting my head between the two. I was beginning to grow very annoyed with all these secret conversations that I was always left out of.

"We're throwing you a bridal shower!" Alice declared, throwing her hands in the air.

Her butterscotch eyes were wide with vivid excitement.

My mouth hung open. I forgot about the ceremonial showers that took place before a wedding, but obviously Alice hadn't.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Are you ok with that?" Edward muttered from the chair beside me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked half teasing.

"Nope!" Alice chimed in. "It's this afternoon. Renee will be here by 4:00 so that should give me enough time to get everything set up."

"Renee is coming this afternoon?" I asked surprised, though I don't know why I would be considering the wedding is tomorrow.

"Yup." Alice said as she left the room. "One more thing," –she called from the top of the stairs- "I bought you a new dress for the party. I've laid it out on the bed for you."

"It will be fun." Edward reassured me.

I simply nodded my head.

"Hmmm." I muttered after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Well, since I'm having a bridal shower, shouldn't you be having a bachelor party?" I asked my voice full of curiosity. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes." He smiled. "Jasper has planned something but he's kept his mind so busy that I can't see what it is. He even began reciting the Declaration of Independence over and over again. I think I have it memorized now."

"Hmm" I mumbled again. He ignored that.

"I really like the idea of us writing our own vows. I was going to ask if you wanted to do that, but thought you would say no." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh, well. Yea." I said absentmindedly. I was still wondering what a vampire could possibly do for a bachelor party.

"Bella" His voice rang snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be nice." I answered.

"I have written mine already. Would you like to hear it?" He smiled brightly revealing his perfect teeth.

"No!" I said more strongly than I intended to. A trace of pain touched his perfect features.

I turned my whole body to face him and took his cool hands in mine. "Edward, I don't mean that I don't want to hear it iat all/i. I want to hear it more than anything, but I also want to wait until tomorrow when we can both read them to each other." I explained. His beautiful smile returned and all traces of sadness had vanished as he began to understand.

I didn't mention that I had no idea what I was going to write. I hadn't given it much thought. I had an idea but did not have a plan of execution. However, I would worry about that later.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" He asked brushing the hair away from my eyes. I shuddered at this gesture as it reminded me of Demetri. Why would he ask that? Did I scream out in the middle of the night?

"Um. Yes." I lied.

I could tell by his expression he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" He frowned and a crease formed in his marble forehead.

"No." I sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He coaxed while running his fingers gently through my hair.

"Maybe later." I said softly.

"Alright." He said patiently, but I could see the subtle eagerness linger in his eyes.

Just then, my stomach let out an embarrassingly loud grumble.

"You're hungry." He said. And it wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" I mocked playfully.

"Come on, let's get some food in you. I don't quite know what we have. Rosalie went to the grocery store last night and picked some things up." I felt a pinch of guilt at that last part, but my stomach roared angrily again at the thought of not being fed. Edward stood up and took my hand in his. He led me into the kitchen where Rosalie and Emmett sat casually on the bar stools at the smooth granite counter.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed cheerfully.

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie."

"Hello Bella." She smiled her breathtaking smile that seemed to radiate throughout the room.

"Lucky Charms?" Edward asked.

"What?" I asked confused. Was he asking if I wanted to be his lucky charm?

He let out hushed sigh. "To eat Bella. Would you like some Lucky Charms to _ieat/i_?" He clarified rolling his eyes.

"Oh," I laughed. "Sure." Edward was already pouring them into a glass bowl before I had finished.

"I'm sorry if you don't like them. I didn't know what type of food you preferred. I could go out and get something else for you." Rosalie said anxiously.

"Calm down Rose." Said Emmett condescendingly. She ignored him.

I looked at her. "No. Lucky Charms are perfect. Do you have milk?"

"Yes." She pointed towards the cabinet.

"Um. You know you're supposed to keep it cold." I said cautiously, I didn't want to offend her. I knew they didn't have much experience in the "being human" department.

"That i_is/i _the refrigerator." Edward smiled as he shook his head and reached for the doors.

The paneling on the refrigerator was the same chestnut wood that made up the cabinets. It was practically impossible to decipher the difference between the two. He poured the creamy milk into the bowl with the cereal and set it down at the table.

"Thanks." I said taking my designated seat.

He pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down gracefully.

"I'm going to go help Alice" Said Rosalie excusing herself.

"And I'm going to go see what Jasper is up to." Emmett winked at me.

They both left; Rosalie sauntered up the stairs and Emmett wandered out the back door.

Besides my loud chewing, the house was annoyingly quiet after their departure. Edward had his face shielded behind the newspaper and he leaned casually back in his chair; I couldn't help but to smile. He reminded me of Charlie when he would read the newspaper on Saturday mornings. The only difference here is that Charlie would be grumbling and eating while Edward never let a peep escape his lips, nor did he shove food down his throat.

The thought of Charlie made my stomach churn. I resented Rosalie and Emmett for leaving; there was no small talk to distract me from my looming thoughts.

I still hadn't come up with my cover story or even the vows that I would soon have to recite. Then, my thoughts took a darker turn; and I began to remember the horrifying nightmare. I could still see his pain filled eyes as he tried to overpower Jane's tortuous gaze. Then seeing Jacob's body lying cold and lifeless on the dirt ground. "No," I told myself. "I cannot dwell on this." I didn't have time to think about problems that weren't real. At the moment, I knew he was alive and I forced my mind to focus on more relevant issues that faced me. My cover story, the vows, the Volturi and even the honeymoon; when Edward would finally have to fulfill his side of the bargain. The last thought soothed my nerves and I finished my Lucky Charms happy and content, daydreaming about what was soon to come.

Bella Edward Vampire Werewolf New Moon Eclipse Twilight Breaking Dawn Carlisle Esme Rosalie Emmett Jasper Alice Cullen Hale Forks Washington Jacob Black LaPush Stephenie Meyer Rain Sam Emily Billy Charlie Renee Fan Fiction Victoria James Coven Tanya Love

buPrevious Chapters Include/u/b

Chapter 1: The Wedding

Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 3 The Stranger

Chapter 4: Distractions

Chapter 5: Preparations

Chapter 6: Loose Ends

Chapter 7: Alec

Chapter 8: Lucky Charms

Chapter 9: Marker Event


	9. Chapter 9: Marker Event

Chapter 9:

ubcolorRedPrevious Chapters Include/color/b/u

bChapter 1: The Wedding/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread559/url

bChapter 2: The Plan/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread710/url

bChapter 3: The Stranger/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread743/url

bChapter 4: Distractions /b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread992/url

bChaper 5: Preparations/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread1259 /url

bChapter 6: Loose Ends/b urlebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread1444 /url

bChapter 7: Alec/b

url ebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread1605 /url

bChapter 8: Lucky Charms/b

url ebtwilight./index.cgi?boardfanfic&actiondisplay&thread1666&page1/url

Chapter 9: Marker Event

After I had finished my cereal I set the spoon in the bowl and gazed out the back window. The tall oak trees waved gently to me in the soft wind, but still shaded the grass below. Tomorrow would be perfect, I was sure of that.

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" Edward asked suddenly, peeking over the top of the newspaper.

"The honeymoon." I answered truthfully, turning my head to face him. "And other irrelevant things." I added. He folded the newspaper back up and set it beside him on the wooden table.

His crooked smile spread across his face as he looked at me.

"What about the honeymoon?" He breathed, leaning toward me so his face was inches from mine.

"Well, where are we going?" I knew he wasn't going to tell me, but I still asked.

"Bella, what type of surprise would it be if I were to tell you?" He asked playfully ruffling my hair.

I let out a low grumble. He ignored that.

"And the 'other irrelevant things'?" He prodded releasing the full power of his scorching gaze.

I tried to turn my head so I would not fall victim to his spell, but he caught my chin in his cold hand.

"Bella." He whispered.

"It's just Charlie and Renée. I don't know what I should tell them." I admitted to him. I left out the part about Jacob and my dream; I definitely couldn't tell him about that. I looked in to his liquid butterscotch eyes and they seemed thoughtful.

After a moment he said, "Tell them the truth."

My eyes widened in shock. "The truth?" I repeated.

"Well, more or less." He clarified leaning back in his chair casually.

My face was puzzled as I looked away from his angelic face and to the backyard once again.

The wind was picking up and throwing the branches into an uproar.

"So, what you mean is tell them about Jake and nothing else? Leave out the part about werewolves." I was still gazing at the fight between the branches and strong wind.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"Will that work?" I turned my head to look at him.

"We could always ask Alice." He said with a slight smirk on his face and I nodded in compliance. It seemed such a simple way to break the news to them, too simple.

"Are you finished?" He was looking at my empty bowl.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

Edward took my bowl and placed it into the dishwasher. It surprised me a little to find that they had all the necessary accommodations that one would have in a regular home: refrigerator, microwave, dishwasher. I knew that they didn't need them. Did they just buy it for the few days that I would be here? If they did it was very foolish; I was only going to be human for two more days, three at the most. And after that, they would not need them.

"Come one, let's go find Alice." Edward said, taking my hand. After a few moments we found all four of them huddled together suspiciously around a table. My eyes narrowed slightly at this sight but Edward remained unconcerned at my side.

"Hey!" Alice said waving at us to come in.

"Hello Alice. We just came to-"

"Yes I know" She cut him off. "Everything will be fine. Renée and Charlie will not ask questions. They don't really want to know anything more than that you are alright, Bella." She said calmly turning to look at me. I nodded my head and said thanks. At least that is one last thing to worry about.

"What are you doing?" I asked eying them skeptically. They seemed to be waiting for something. Did they want us to leave?

"Nothing." Alice said anxiously not meeting my eyes. All four of them had their heads turned in different directions, staring off absently. It looked like they were intensely concentrating on something. I looked up at Edward hoping to get the answer from his face. His eyes danced, amused, as he shook his head. Then it hit me, they must have been planning our parties when Edward and I had interrupted. Now they were all trying to keep their minds busy so he could not have to chance to see what scheming.

"Jasper?" I said breaking through the tension and marching over to his side.

Only his eyes shifted my way.

"What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?" I prodded, poking him hard on the arm. He let out a soft chuckle but did not relax his body.

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing like that." He replied and I could see the others crack a smile.

"Will you two please leave?" Said Alice, suddenly, but still did not look towards me. Edward tugged me gently on my arm and pulled me towards the door. "I'll be over to your room in a little bit. Renée is coming; she just caught an earlier flight. So she'll be here soon. I will be over to help you get ready." She turned her head to give me a quick wink and then returned to staring absentmindedly into space with the other three. I rolled my eyes and gave out a low grumble but let Edward drag me away.

When we arrived to our room Alice was already there. I guess by the time Edward and I had walked at my human pace she would had finished her "plans" and moseyed in though the front door and up to our bedroom.

"I will give you two some privacy," Edward said and he gave me soft kiss. I watched him as he slipped gracefully out of the room; leaving me alone with Alice.

When I turned back around, she was standing in front of me holding something blue up to my face. It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden closeness.

"Do you like it?" She asked excitedly, peeking her head around the side so she could read my reaction. I took a slight step back so I could see it in full view. It was the same royal blue that Edward had liked on me; no doubt Alice bought for that reason.

"Actually" I paused to look into her eyes, "I do. Thanks." With that, she thrusted the dress into my arms and began shoving me toward the bathroom.

"Try it on."

When I had all the proper straps in place I turned to face to full length mirror that was behind the door. It flowed past my knees; it had a summery feeling to it.

"So, how does it look?" Alice's voice rang excitedly from outside the door. I turned the knob and opened up the door to show her.

"Beautiful. I have done it once again." She laughed and to my amazement handed me a pair of sensible shoes. I looked at her in mock bewilderment.

"What, no unreasonably high shoes that I will surely break my neck in?"

"Just take them, Bella." She sighed holding out the silver flats. "Now hurry up, Renée will be here in about a half hour."-Her voice turned suddenly anxious- "And I still have to set up! I'll come get you when everything is prepared. Can I trust you to be able to get your self ready?"

"Yes, Alice." I mumbled.

A huge smile spread across her face and then she skipped fluidly from the room.

I wandered back into the large marble bathroom to find an assortment of different creams and makeup. I decided that foundation would be pushing it, so I would just go with the basics to make Alice happy: eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara and eye shadow. I didn't bother with the blush; my cheeks provided their own redness.

"You know, as I have said before, I am partial to that color blue with you skin." Edward said, appearing behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his eye met mine in the mirror. How did I miss him coming in?

"Are you almost ready? I can hear Alice she is on her way. She has some games planned as well." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"So Renée is here then?" I asked.

"Yes. She's with Esme and Rosalie." His head was resting on my shoulder as he softly whispered in my ear.

"Bella, everything is ready and Renée has arrived as well." Alice said while knocking eagerly at the door. Her voice was elated.

"I'm coming." I said while reluctantly prying Edward's fingers from around my waist.

"Have fun Bella." He touched his lips to mine gently. I just nodded and wandered out to meet the impatient Alice who was bouncing up and down outside the door. If she acted like this for a bridal shower, I wonder how she will be tomorrow. Only a few more days to go; this was like a marker event. Now only two more: the wedding and the honeymoon. I smiled as she took my hand in hers and led me to my first step towards immortality.


	10. Chapter 10: Party

Chapter 10: Party

"Why am I covered in feathers?" I asked Alice while looking up to see the ceiling fan that was parading them down like little pieces of confetti. She ignored me and ushered me towards a table draped in white cloth. It was filled with little finger sandwiches and white chocolate truffles; nothing they would eat. Alice's theme was white. Practically everything she could possibly get her little dainty hands on was covered in white: the candles, the roses. The only thing that had any hint of color was the little turquoise bows that wrapped the presents. It was like my birthday party all over again but without the fateful mishaps.

All of a sudden I was being held tightly is a warm grasp. "Bella." Said a familiar voice in my ear. It was Renée. "Mom." I said. A few tears escaped my eyes; a reaction I was not entirely ready for. "Oh honey, it's so wonderful to see you." She pulled away to look at me. "Why are you crying, dear?" She asked searching my face.

"I'm just happy to see you." I blubbered as and I went to hug her again. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

"Ow!" I yelped suddenly and pulled away from her. Something had jabbed into my skin. "Mom, why do you have clothespins coving you?" I asked her. She had done some crazy things before, but had never worn clothespins on her clothing in public. She let out a heartwarming laugh.

"It's a game." Alice said sashaying towards us and clipping a few on my dress straps.

"Now, if you or anyone else says the word 'bride' then who ever catches you saying it gets to take your clothespin. The one with the most pins at the end wins!" She explained. I looked at her; she already had more than her share of pins. I wonder if she got this game from one of her bridal magazines.

he next hour and a half was spent playing more of Alice's games; one even involving brown paper bags and "mystery" items. Besides getting my hand doused in chocolate syrup, this afternoon turned out to be very pleasant. Esme and Renée talked about colleges and how she likes living in Florida while Rosalie, Alice and I sat in a little huddle and discussed meaningless things such as clothing and fashion. It was nice to just sit back and not have anything to worry about, to be with family. It felt odd relating them with that word; they seemed so much more than that to me. Just like Edward felt more to me than a fiancée or soon to be husband. I felt it more appropriate to call him my "destiny" than anything else.  
"Present time!" Alice cheered. She walked over to the marble fireplace and picked up a small white package.  
"Alice you really didn't have to." I stated.

"Don't be difficult, Bella." She retorted and shoved the gift into my hands. Esme and Renée had stopped their conversation; everyone had their eyes on me. I didn't like all this attention, even if they were family. I un-wrapped the paper, being very careful of my fingers. Even though I knew they were all strong enough, I didn't want to risk the chance of getting a paper cut. I removed the top of the little box to reveal a set of keys. These must be the keys for my "after" car.

"It's from both me and Edward." Alice said, a breathtaking smile spreading across her face.  
"Thanks" I grinned.  
She looked at me a little puzzled but then regained her happy composure. "Don't you want to know what kind of car it is?" She inquired. Her liquid eyes were wide and her eyebrows rose in anticipation of my answer. I decided to humor her."Of course!" I exclaimed as enthusiastically as I could muster. Alice scrutinized me with disbelieving eyes but then decided that I would not ruin her fun.

"Come on then, I'll show you!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me from the couch and to my feet.  
"Close your eyes." She ordered.  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it. I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She laughed.  
I let out a low grumble but obeyed.  
"No peeking" She said as she took my arm and lead me towards my new car.  
"Ok." I said, closing them. She pressed her cold hands to my face, masking my eyes.  
"Alice, I won't look." I reassured her, grumpily.  
"It's just and extra precaution." She replied as she guided me foreword.  
After a few moments we had stopped walking and she removed her hands, but I still kept my eyes closed; afraid that she didn't want me to look yet.  
"Ok. Open them!" Her voice was smothered with excitement. I opened one eye, reluctant of what I might see. But then yanked the other one open in disbelief. There it was, my old rusted Chevy sitting there in all its glory.  
"No way." I muttered, more to myself than to Alice.  
"Yup." Her voice was smug.  
"But...Edward...said...ruined..." I stuttered. I didn't take my eyes off of it, afraid it would disappear if I were to. Alice laughed.  
"Yes, I know. But it had to be done. You know how reckless you are Bella." She elbowed me playfully in the arm, which actually hurt a bit, but I didn't say anything.  
"So, this is the 'after' car then?" I asked cautiously; I wanted to make sure this was real. She nodded. I walked over to the truck I knew so well and ran my fingers along the chipped red paint. It was exactly how I remembered it; cracked leather seats and all. I ran over to Alice and gave her a tight hug.  
"Thank you." I sputtered.  
"You're welcome." Her voice was smooth and pleased. "Well, time to go open your other gifts." She stated, gently pulling away from my grasp.  
When we got back inside Rosalie, Renée and Esme all looked at me.  
"Did you like it?" Esme asked kindly. I couldn't stop smiling.  
"Yes, very much."  
"Well, time for mine and Esme's gift." Rosalie said while handing me another small rectangular package.  
All eyes were once again on me, but I was too elated to care. I tore off the paper, a little less cautiously this time and opened up the black velvet container. Inside, contrasting against the black background, was a white gold chain from Tiffany Co.  
"Thank you so much." I said appreciatively, though I secretly wondered why they would only give me a chain without a pendant. However, it didn't matter, I loved it all the same.  
"My turn." Renée set the pink bag on my lap. The pink had messed up Alice's "white theme" but she didn't seem to care.  
I removed the tissue paper and cast it aside and peeked into the bag. I could feel my cheeks growing red hot from embarrassment on my face.  
"Uh, mom?" I looked at her.  
Her smile was earnest. "Yes, dear?"  
"What is this?" I asked warily, pulling out something black and full of lace. Alice and Rosalie let out a soft giggle from beside me, but Renée didn't seem to notice.  
"Lingerie." She answered casually still smiling. I glanced at the tag, and it was from Victoria's Secret. Of course. I still hadn't forgotten the time she had bought me a matching silk pajama set.  
"Thanks, mom." I smiled sheepishly, shoving it back into the bag.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." She seemed un-phased by my behavior.  
I could feel the party coming to and end as conversations grew scarce and more muted.

I looked at the clock; it was 6:15 p.m. Where did all the time go? I hadn't realized the fun I had been having. But I couldn't help but to wonder what Edward had done today. He would be back soon; I would surely ask when I saw him. Renée had attempted to help clean up but Alice refused to let her. She was left sitting on the couch while the other three picked up feathers and little pieces of wrapping paper from the floor. Now would be a good time to explain everything to her. But I decided to wait until Charlie arrived so I would be able to tell them at the same time. It only took them a few minutes to clean up then they rejoined us on the couch.

"And the winner of the game is..." Alice said looking around at every one's clothing. "Me!" She declared. Alice's top was completely engrossed in clothes pins, almost to the point that it was impossible to decipher the flowery print on her dress. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked like a walking pin cushion.

"Thanks everyone!" I smiled, meeting each and every one of their eyes. "This was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed it."  
"I'm so glad." Esme said wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.  
Just then, there was a subtle knock on the front door.  
"Is it safe to come in?" Emmett called from outside. Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully and then said, "Yes, come in."  
All four of them joined us in the main living room; each one meeting up with their partner. Edward pulled me into his muscular arms and kissed me lightly then he turned to face Renée.  
"It's wonderful that you could make it." He said cordially, flashing a brilliant smile.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She was looking at me when she answered.  
"Renée?" Esme said sweetly from Carlisle's side. Renée turned around to face her.  
"You luggage has been taken to your room. I will accompany you when you're ready." She smiled.  
"Thank you. I think I'm ready now, actually. The time difference is starting to take a toll on me." She laughed.  
"Good-night, mom." I gave her a hug and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"Good-night sweetheart." She whispered in my ear. "I will see you tomorrow."  
Carlisle released his arm from around Esme's waist and I watched as they both disappeared up the steps.  
"I think we should call it a night as well, Bella. You have a big day ahead of you." Edward said from beside me.  
"I guess you right." I sighed. Edward began to collect the gifts while I went over to Alice and gave her a hug. "Thanks again. I had a great time." I said.  
"You're welcome." She seemed very pleased with herself that this party had gone as planned. I pulled away from her and found myself in Rosalie's arms; this was the fist time I had ever had physical contact with her.  
"Thank you." I repeated.  
Her voice was sincere. "It was my pleasure."  
"Tell Esme I said thanks as well." I called from behind my shoulder, but the backdoor had already shut behind me.

When we reached our room I plopped myself into the giant bed. It was only a moment before Edward had joined me.  
"Did you have a pleasant time?" He breathed, pulling me close to his side.  
"Yes." I replied. "Did you?"  
He chucked. "Yes, I rather did, actually."  
"What did you do?" I prodded. I could hear the not so subtle eagerness behind my voice as I sure he did as well.  
"Well, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett took me to a racing track. We got drive all types of cars. They even arranged for me to meet Mario Andretti. He was a famous Italian American race car driver, but has since then retired." He explained when he saw my confused expression.  
I smiled in relief of the new about his afternoon.  
"What did you do?"  
I explained the events of the evening in full detail but stopped when we he asked about the gifts.  
I poked him hard in the chest, which pained my finger slightly.  
"You liar." I said in mock anger. He was silent so I proceeded. "You told me my truck was broken beyond repair." I felt him shake with silent laughter beside me.  
"Yes, I did. I'm sorry. But it was the only way I could tear you away from it. Please forgive me." His voice was just a whisper and I had to strain my ears to catch it.  
"Ok." I huffed and this time he let out an audible laugh. "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome." He laid his head on my shoulder as he ran his cool fingertips along my arm.  
"What other items were given to you?" He asked casually.  
This time it me who was silent.  
"You won't tell me what else you received?" He asked, a little confused. Even though I couldn't read his expression in the dark, I could vividly imagine his brows furrow and his forehead crease.  
"I'm sure you already know." I laughed it off playfully.  
"I might, but please tell me anyway."  
I desperately tried to avoid the Victoria's Secret incident so I told him about the white gold chain from Esme and Rosalie.  
"Where are you going?" I asked when he stood up suddenly, but he didn't answer. I pulled myself up into a sitting position. And before I had time to repeat my question he was back by my side, wrapping his arms around me.  
"Here, this is for you." He handed me something small and square. I could faintly make out the white paper reflecting from the moonlight.  
"Edward." I said in disapproval. He had already given me my truck back, I didn't want anything more.  
"Bella." He mimicked my tone. We scowled at each other in the darkness for a moment until I finally gave up.  
For the third time tonight, I unwrapped a little box and removed the lid.  
"Edward." I said again, this time in amazement. I could feel him beaming beside me.  
"It's for the chain from Esme and Rosalie." I held the pendant toward the moonlight so I could see it better. It was a small heart made out of the same white gold as the chain. I turned it around in my fingers to see the other side. On the back was a small inscription; I squinted to try and read it.  
"Forever." I murmured, reading the swirly letters that were elegantly engraved in the heart.  
"Yes, Bella. Forever. That is how long I will love you." He whispered softly in my ear. He took the heart from my hand and put it on the chain. He kissed my neck gently and ran his cold lips along my collar bone as he clasped the necklace carefully in place.  
"Thank you" I choked out, it was hard to find my voice.  
"You're welcome." He muttered against my lips.  
He pulled me against him, and laid me down gently on the bed. All was quiet but the distant hooting of owls in the night. I played with the little heart between my fingers.  
"Edward?" I mumbled breaking the silence.  
"Mmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." He whispered and pressed his lips to mine.  
He began to hum my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep, content in the arms of my destiny.


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

Chapter 11: Explanations

I blinked my eyes open and woke up to Edward's angelic face lying next to mine. He smiled when he noticed I was awake.

"Good morning."

"Hello" I replied, mid yawn. He chuckled.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked smoothing down my hair.

"What's on the menu?" I said playfully while pulling myself into a sitting position.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He leapt lithely from the bed and disappeared out the door.

I strained my ears to try to hear what he was doing, but all was silent.

My mind began to wander in his absence. In just a few hours I would no longer be Bella Swan. An involuntary smile played across my face at that thought. Today would be perfect and I knew who I had to thank for that: Alice. I couldn't wait to see how she would decorate everything. Before I could begin to picture Alice's decorations, Edward had appeared at the door with a silver trey. He walked over to my side and set it carefully on my lap. It was filled with fruit, toast, two eggs, a glass of orange juice iand/i a glass of milk. To top I off he had found room to squish a clear vase with a white rose in the corner of the trey.

I looked up to his eyes, they were beaming. "Thanks Edward." I laughed. I didn't need all this food. I began to nibble on my toast as he spoke.

"I know it's a lot of food, but you had to have your options." I didn't like the way he said "options," it was like it had a double meaning; but I ignored it gulped a swig of orange juice. The acid stung my throat as it made its way down.

"Charlie arrived late last night." He continued while he was handing me a napkin. I had spilled a little of the drink on my leg as I was clumsily setting it down.

"Oh ok. Is he still sleeping?"

"No, he's with Carlisle, Esme, and Renée. They were waiting for you to wake up so they could talk to you. I told them you would be done with your breakfast soon and that they could come over at 8:30. Is that alright?"

I let out a grumble but it was muffled due to the banana I was chewing. This conversation I was dreading; and even though Alice said everything would be fine, I was still worried. Edward noticed.

"Bella, it's going to be ok." He crooned looking into my eyes. I sighed letting him know that I agreed. I didn't have it in me to argue. It was 8:20; they would be here in ten minutes.

I quickly shoved the rest of the banana into my mouth, set the trey aside, and hopped out of bed. I was still wearing the dress from last night.

"I will return when Charlie and Renée leave." He said suddenly from beside me.

He gave me a quick peck and strode smoothly out the door.

I tried to hurry and change my clothes; I had a whole new wardrobe courtesy of Alice.

She had only bought me two pairs of jeans; the rest were an array of skirts. Almost everything was pink. I slipped on a crisp new pair of jeans and a frilly pink top. It didn't exactly matter what I was wearing because soon, Alice would be helping me into my wedding gown.

Just then, a soft voice said "Knock, Knock." I turned my head and smiled at my parents.

"May we come in?" Asked Charlie in a gruff tone. Without answering, I ran over to him and gave him a big hug; if I had my way, I would have never let go. He embraced me with the same enthusiasm. Like last night, I began to cry. Renée soothingly rubbed my arm, still wrapped around Charlie, as if to say that everything will be ok. He pulled away and held me at arms length and looked into my eyes. They were wary, cautious and somehow they exuded peace. After a moment he pulled me over to the couch on the far side of the room. Renée sat beside me on the cool leather and Charlie took a seat on the tiny table in front of us.

"Bella." Renée began but stopped herself. I decided it would be best if I were to begin.

"Mom, Dad," – I met each of their eyes individually- "It wasn't what it seemed."

"What was it then Bells?" Charlie's voice sounded annoyed, but I knew it wasn't directed at me. "Please explain."

Renée took my hand in hers and I inhaled deeply before I started. "Jacob was hurt. He wasn't ready to let go. He thought he could change my decision, but he can't, and I told him that. Actually I had told him that before, but he refused to listen." I took a moment to glance at their expressions before proceeding. Charlie looked confused as he soaked up this information and Renée masked her face in a calm manner, but I could see the panic seeping through the cracks.

"Then-" I started to explain but Charlie interrupted.

"That is no excuse!" He jumped to his feet. His voice was slightly softer than a scream, but it was sill very loud. I had to fight the urge to cover my ears.

"Charlie." Renée scolded in disapproval of his reaction. Charlie opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it and resumed his seat on the table. It was awkwardly silent for a moment as Charlie regained his composure.

"You're right dad. It is no excuse. There is no excuse for what he did to me, and especially you. But," -I looked down, unable to meet their eyes- "I have for given him, and I would like it if you would too." My voice was just a whisper. My words we as surprising to me as they were to them. I didn't realize it until now, that I i_had_/i forgiven Jacob, maybe it had a little to do with my most recent dream. In spite of everything he had done, I could no longer be mad at him. Especially considering I would probably never see him again; I would not go through the rest of eternity holding a grudge. I secretly wished there was some way I could tell him that.

"I don't know Bella." Charlie tried to suppress the anger in his voice. I wonder if he considered this an act of betrayal, I know I would have. From beside me, Renée squeezed my hand gently. I looked up into her torn expression. She was fighting with whether or not to accept my request. After a second, she said in a hushed tone, "Ok Bella." And that was all, but Charlie wouldn't let it go. Didn't Alice say it would be easy? That they wouldn't ask many questions? Charlie was muttering angrily to himself. "He was like family. How could he do that?"

"Dad" I sighed in defeat. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. It made me sad to think about him.

"Alright Bells. If that is what you truly want." He didn't sound sincere but I decided to grasp the opportunity.

"Yes dad, it is." I said solemnly, and tilted my head up to look into his eyes. He nodded once and rose to his feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Renée murmured in my ear.

"Yes." I mouthed.

She stood up and joined Charlie's side.

"Bella?" Charlie spoke slowly and precisely. "I respect your decision. And"- he paused to think- " I forgive him."

"So do I." Renée added sincerely.

I let a smile play at the corners of my mouth. "Thanks."

They both took me into their arms, neither one entirely ready to pull away. It was me who detached first from their loving embrace.

"I suppose you should be getting ready." Renée wiped the away the tears from my eyes with her finger.

"Yeah. And this time it'll be for real." I forced a laugh. It didn't sound normal, but they seemed to buy it.

"Maybe Alice will let us help set up." Charlie added, his voice seemed lighter. I knew he said that out of politeness. He wasn't into decorating, let alone, Alice would probably have a fit if the slightest thing was out of place.

"I wouldn't count on it dad." I laughed again, this time more natural. His face crinkled into a warm smile.

"I'll see you at the isle." He winked and thudded from the room.

"Mom, are you going to see if Alice needs help?" She was still staring at me, but laughed when I asked her that question."

"Yes. Maybe she'll let me fold napkins."

"Maybe." I smiled slyly. "Or maybe not. She has a certain 'formula' for that."

"Honey." He said, her tone changing dramatically. "Are you isure/i you're alright?" She asked for the second time.

"Mom" My voice had turned whiney, I altered it immediately. "I'm perfect. You're here and dad is here. And on top of that, I'm getting married. I couldn't be better." She evaluated my expression to make sure I wasn't hiding anything. When she seemed satisfied, she said "Ok. Well, I will be back up with Alice and Rosalie and Esme later to help you into your dress. I'll see you then." She turned and strode towards the door but stopped abruptly to take a last glance. "I'm so proud of you, honey." And then she shut the door behind her.

It was only a moment until Edward had slipped back in.

"How it go?" He breathed from behind, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"Alright." I admitted. He rested his chin gently on my shoulder; I could feel his cool breath at my ear.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Anything." I answered a little too quickly. I was usually always a little cautious at his open-ended questions. He smiled at my easy compliance.

"Would you please tell me about that dream you had the other night?" Of course. I didn't want to tell him, that much was for certain, but I had already agreed to answer.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me." His voice was calm and I couldn't detect any signs of impatience or eagerness. Despite my previous reluctance to tell him, I decided that it was only fair. I had given my parents an explanation for their questions, why not give Edward one as well?

"Ok. I will. But please remember that it was ionly/i a dream." I urged.

I could feel his jaw tighten on my shoulder in response to what I said.

"Ok." He said pulling me on the couch and placing me on his lap.

I explained the dream in full detail, not leaving anything out, though I probably should have. Edward was as still as a statue for the whole thing. Occasionally his lips curled back over his teeth and a low growl of fury erupted deep in his throat at the mention of Jane's name. He was very silent when I had finished, his face had turned astonishingly white. And I desperately searched for something else to talk about to alleviate the newfound tension. After a long while, he spoke, his voice distant.

"That won't happen."

"I know." I said soothingly. He took my chin in his hand and turned it to face him. His eyes were pained, and I could see that this was more than a dream to him.

"Nothing will happen to you. I will keep you safe. Forever." His eyes shifted to the heart pendant hanging from my neck.

"I know." I repeated.

I knew I shouldn't ask the next question, but it was looming in my brain like a dark rain cloud.

"Edward?" I removed my eyes from his face.

"Yes." His voice was still distant, thoughtful.

"Is there any news about the" -I gulped-"Volturi?" The last word was just a muttered whisper. Edward's body shifted uneasily beneath mine.

"No." he sighed. "And for now, that is a good thing." He began toying with my hair, twirling it around his finger. "We will be gone by sunrise tomorrow." His voice was suddenly lighthearted and mischievous. I smiled when I understood what he meant.

"Alice is on her way." He said abruptly, changing the subject.

"She's early." Shock and disappointment coated my voice. He laughed and lifted me gently from his lap.

"I will see you soon." He kissed me on the forehead, brushing his lips down my jaw line and finally his mouth met mine. This kiss not the gentle peck I had received earlier but more passionate. Too passionate for a "see you soon" kiss. But I welcomed it all the same. I knew Alice was close because I could feel his lips curl into a smile and his hands prying my tangled arms from around his neck; the usual routine. Involuntarily, my lip bottom lip jutted foreword to form a pout. It was a childish reaction, but I couldn't help it.

"Soon." He repeated with a sly grin as he headed towards the door. And I knew this time he didn't mean the wedding. I could feel my cheeks grow embarrassingly red hot on my face, and I'm glad he had left before he could bare witness to them.

Only two seconds passed in the time it took from Edward to leave and Alice to arrive.

In her delicate little hands was a large bag filled to the brim with cosmetics.

"Oh God. You're going to turn me into a clown."

"Look, we can do this the easy way. Or we can do this the hard way." She held a stick of eyeliner in her right hand as she crouched low to the ground like she was ready to pounce.

Her lips curled back behind her teeth and she let out a playful snarl, making her way towards me.


	12. Chapter 12: Vows

Chapter 12: Vows

With one fluid movement, Alice had pinned me down on a chair and began to apply the eyeliner.

"Don't struggle" she warned. "I might poke your eye out." I stopped wiggling immediately, and my body went limp. Her face was triumphant as she glided the black stick along my bottom lashes. She was not yet dressed, but I assumed it would not take her long. Both Rosalie and Alice were my bridesmaids, and they had chosen-against my wishes- the red dress. I had wanted the turquoise. But Alice and Rosalie had ganged up on me and the vote was unanimous.

"When are-" I began.

"Don't talk" She ordered, interrupting me.

Her face was inches from mine, making sure I didn't mess her up. When she was done applying the lipstick called "A Night on The Town", I decided it was safe to talk.

"When are the others coming up?" I attempted again.

"In a bit" She held up a tissue to my lips, "Blot." Alice commanded. I didn't dare disobey; I pressed my lips firmly to the tissue then released. She swept a neutral eye shadow across my top lid. Then she pulled something small and metal from her bag. "I need you to hold very still."

My eyes widened in horror, wondering what that contraption was for. I began weighing the probability of my chances to be able to reach the door; they didn't look good.

"Don't even think about it." She laughed.

"What is i_that_/i for?" I motioned with my eyes to the metal item in her hand.

"It's for your eyelashes." She sighed, obviously annoyed with my lack of knowledge when it came to the "girly" stuff.

"You're going to tear them out?" My hands instinctively shot to my eyes, shielding them from Alice.

"No." Her tone was flat. "I'm going to curl them. Now would you please lower your hands, you're messing up your eyes shadow." She complained.

I let my hands drop gracelessly into my lap as she clamped down on my eyelashes. I could feel my eyes beginning to tear because of the shortage of blinking. It was like a torture chamber. If a foreign country ever needed the enemy to talk, all they had to do was call Alice and have her do their makeup.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" It was like she was talking to a child who had just received their fist shot. I mumbled something unpleasant under my breath and she shot me a dirty look.

"Just for that" she smiled an evil grin. "I'm going to curl your hair." I rolled my eyes dramatically, but didn't argue. I knew there was no point; and if I tried to make a run for it one more time, Alice would tie me to the chair. It surprised me that she hadn't done it already.

The steam jetting from hot round iron burned my scalp as she twisted strands of hair around the barrel. She was humming an unfamiliar tune as she worked.

"So have you written your vows?" She prodded.

"No" I gasped. I hadn't written them yet. I had forgotten to. Alice must have known that, or she wouldn't have asked.

"Having trouble with what to write?"

"Yes." And it wasn't a lie. I knew that I loved Edward more than anything. But it seemed impossible to fit everything I felt for him into one vow. I could feel Alice's eyes on my face.

"Just write what he means to you, Bella. Whatever you end up saying, it will be perfect." She reassured me. It was times like these that I really loved Alice. She was the big sister that I never had.

"All right, I'm finished." She took a step back to admire her work. Her eyes shined with delight, and I didn't quite know if that was a good thing. It felt like my eyelids weighed one thousand pounds due to the vast amount of mascara they had viciously been exposed to. I lifted myself carefully from the little stool, afraid that any moment Alice would decide that she wasn't quite finished and force me back down. But when I was sure it was safe, I staggered over to examine the damage. It was worse than I thought; Alice had actually done a good job. Her face turned smug when she noticed my grin of approval in the mirror.

"Thanks" I murmured. She cupped her palm to her ear as if she couldn't hear what I said; though we both new that she could.

"Thank you." I repeated a little louder.

"You're very welcome. Now I suppose I should let you get started on your vows, but you haven't got much time. I'll be back with Esme, Rosalie, and Renée in about thirty minutes." My face turned white at this sudden news, but she ignored it. "By the way, Charlie brought you some of your clothes; I told him that wasn't necessary but nevertheless I've placed them on the bed for you." Then she left without further explanation.

My heart thudded anxiously in my chest. At any moment now, I was sure that it would explode. What was I going to write? I scrambled around the room in search of pen and paper. When I finally found some, I plopped down on the couch and began to write. Anything and everything that reminded me of Edward, I wrote. In the end, I came out with the final piece. It only skimmed the surface of how Edward made me feel, but it was the best explanation I had. Folding up the piece of paper, I ambled over to the bed to put away the clothes Charlie had brought. He didn't know how to pack, that was for sure. I ended up with three shirts, one pair of jeans and two pairs of socks that didn't match. I rolled my eyes, at least he had tried. When I picked up the jeans something small had fallen from one of the pockets. I leaned over to pick it up but stopped when I noticed what it was: a bracelet.

Fastened securely to the silver chain was a crystal heart and sitting out of place on the opposite side was a tiny wooden wolf. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears, but immediately fought them back. Alice would literally kill me if I were to mess up my makeup. My fingers toyed with the intricately carved wolf, tracing the tiny lines. After a long moment, I wrapped it around my right wrist and clasped it in place. The act of wearing the bracelet brought with it a sense of peace. It reminded me how things used to be. And even though I knew it was silly and juvenile; I felt that if I wore it, everything would return to the way they should be. It wasn't a solution but it was the best I had.

I jumped at the sudden appearance of snowy white figure that stood statuesque before me. Alice had crept silently to my side, and standing by the door were the rest of her partners in crime: Rosalie, Esme and Renée. All of them fully dressed.

"What happened to your red dresses?" I questioned skeptically. Both Alice and Rosalie were clothed in the little turquoise number that I had requested they wear.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Rosalie winked, sashaying to join Alice. "This is the dress iyou/i wanted, right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then what is the problem?" Alice accused, interrupting my rebuttal.

"Nothing, I just thought that-"

"Time to put your dress on." She interrupted again, talking over me. On of her slender eyebrows raised as if to dare me to refuse. What were they up to? They couldn't have possibly changed their mind. But perhaps they had. Either way, they were wearing the dress that I had picked out. I had this funny feeling in my stomach, Alice had actually done something iI/i wanted her to do.

Esme and Renée carried the dress over towards me – Esme supporting the top while Renée protected the bottom from dragging on the ground.

Everyone's eyes were beaming and that did not exclude my own.

"Alright" -Renée's voice was smooth- "It's time."

They had insisted that I change there, but I vehemently refused. In the end, it was only Renée and Alice who were allowed to assist me in the bathroom with my dress.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Renée had exclaimed after the gown was securely in place. I turned to the mirror to observe the final project. She was right, and for the first time since I had known Edward, it felt like we were equal; like I had the right to stand next to him now. The heart hung loosely but majestically from my neck. When I returned to the bedroom, I was immediately swarmed with compliments from both Rosalie and Esme.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time you go downstairs and take your seats. I still have some last minute primping to do with her." I stared at her with and expression of mock horror painted on my face. She ignored that.

Once again, I was sitting in the makeup chair of death. If Alice seriously put any more makeup on my face, Edward really would be marrying a clown. But, she didn't; she sat silently on the bed and looked directly into my eyes.

"Alice?" I asked self-consciously. What was she staring at? Her expression was wary, torn like she didn't know how to break the news to me. But she eventually spoke.

"I think you should know something?" she said. "No. no. It's nothing like that." She added in defense of my widening eyes. I immediately relaxed and nodded my head once to single that it was safe to continue.

"You know just a few months ago, when you and Edward were planning to go to Vegas?"

"Yes...Why?" I mumbled hesitantly, afraid of the words that she was about to speak. And at the time, I was truly considering it.

"And then he jokingly suggested that Emmett could get his clerical license off the internet?"

It was silent for a short moment when I realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes." I repeated a little less cautious this time.

"Well..." She began. And I could hear the clink in my brain as I put the pieces together. I smiled and Alice's face twisted with confusion from my reaction. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes narrowed.

"Emmett is going to be the one marring Edward and me isn't he?" The short laugh that escaped my mouth was more amused than shocked. She nodded silently, scrutinizing my mood, making sure it was genuine.

"You're not mad? You didn't want a formal minister?" She hedged. But her eyebrows had relaxed and her forehead had gone back to the smooth marble, all traces of fear wiped away.

"Alice." I reprimanded her. "You're way too dramatic when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Hump." She retorted. And I could tell that the discussion was over by the defeated look in her eyes. She obviously did not approve of this, no doubt about that.

"It's time to get you downstairs." She said after taking a quick glance at the clock. Her tone was surprisingly playful.

center/center

Taking my hand gently in her own, she led me down the winding staircase and to the backdoor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice eyeing the bracelet, but she didn't say anything. Charlie was fidgeting nervously with his tie as we approached.

"Good luck." She told me in farewell and went to stand next to Rosalie in the backyard.

Peeking out the door, I could see four white chairs draped in turquoise ribbon. Emmett took his place behind the podium while talking to Jasper. Esme, Carlisle and Renée were already sitting down. Edward stood in front of them, he had an aura of calm about him as he smiled politely when spoken to. His stance was confident but subtle underneath his black tuxedo.

"Everyone ready?" Emmett called, motioning for people to take their positions. Alice and Rosalie stood a little ways to the left while Jasper mirrored them. Edward took his rightful place in the middle, waiting for the music to begin.

"This is it Bells." Charlie whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arm in mine. Like Alice, I saw him observe the bracelet. When he realized I had noticed, he quickly averted his eyes.

The music had started and we began to make the walk down the grassy aisle. Alice had not forced me to wear her version of the perfect wedding shoe. There was no fear of the heel getting lodged into the ground, and it saved me the embarrassing story. Charlie's breathing was ragged as he fought back the tears. Edward's face glowed. He never took his eyes from mine. When I had reached the front of the aisle, I turned and kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Thanks" I whispered. "For everything." He nodded, then turned to Edward. His hand outstretched. Edward met it firmly.

"You take care of my little girl." It wasn't a warning or a threat but more of a request.

"I will, Sir." He vowed. With one last fleeting glance at me, Charlie turned wistfully around and took his seat next to Renée.

"You look beautiful." Edward muttered in my ear. He gently took my hand in his as we turned to face Emmett's wide grin.

He cleared his throat before he began. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

It was silent for a moment, then he continued. "We will now proceed with the vows. Edward?" he nodded towards his brother.

His hand squeezed my fingers gently. He paused, took a deep breath and began.

"My dearest Bella. You are my life and my song. Until I found you, I knew not love

You are the reason behind my breathing. You are the light that keeps me here.

I will never cease to love you. I want you for today tomorrow and forever. And if you will have me, I will belong to you for eternity." He recited it flawlessly and entirely from memory. The words flowed like velvet from his lips. My eyes flooded with tears. And they ran silently down my cheek.

"Bella." Emmett encouraged smoothly. Oh no! I had forgotten the paper upstairs. I felt a light tap on my bare shoulder and turned around. Alice grinned and held up a small folded piece of paper. "Thanks" I mouthed. My hands were shaky as I unfolded it; my stomach felt as if it were doing back flips. What if I didn't say something right? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment to compose myself. When I opened them again, I was ready.

"Edward. My life is not complete without you in it. I give myself to you. You are my Romeo. You are my heart, and I cannot live without my heart. What we have is more than love.

You are my destiny. And for eternity I am yours."

When I had finished, I looked up to meet his eyes. They were gentle, compassionate.

His crooked smile adding to his beauty.

"The rings?" Emmett beckoned. Both Alice and Jasper handed us the designated wedding bands. Emmett seemed to be taking this quite seriously. Alice had probably threatened him.

He looked at both of us before he began again.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take this ring to be symbol of your love for her."

He looked intensely into my eyes. "Yes." He said without breaking my gaze.

"Please place the ring on his finger." Emmett said to me.

I gently lifted his long elegant left hand and slid the ring onto his third finger. With the same hand he brushed away a lingering tear from cheek.

Emmett turned his head slightly to face me.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take this ring to be symbol of your love for him." This was it. After I uttered these next two words, I was his forever. I took one last glance at my parents. But something caught my eye in the shadow. A tall figure stood looming in the darkness of the trees. I could faintly make out the outline of its muddled silhouette. It was Jacob. He didn't move, just waited, watching.

"I do." I confirmed tearing my eyes from the forest and meeting Edward's still exuberant but newly curious eyes. He carefully slid the ring onto my finger where it joined the other. They complimented each other well.

"Well, kiss her!" Emmett boomed, grinning and throwing his hands enthusiastically in the air. He was no loner the sophisticated minister that we was two minutes ago. He had gone from Emmett the minister to Emmett the brother in a split second.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. His eyes met mine for a brief second and then I found myself gasping for air. When he pulled away, his smile reached from ear to ear. We didn't have much time to ourselves, all the while everyone was congratulating us. Every now and again, I would see Edward peeking over at me from his conversation and I smiled. For the remainder of the afternoon, I only let my mind drift over Jacob once. Wondering why he had come and where he had disappeared to. But for the moment, that was irrelevant. Right now, everything was perfect. Everything had gone as planned and I had no worries or cares in the world. My smile was genuine and lighthearted. And by this time tomorrow, I would have the rest of eternity to worry about that.


	13. Chapter 13: Honeymoon

Chapter 13: Honeymoon

I knew from the moment I said I do that I had made the right decision with Edward. I looked at his now fully happy bright eyes.

"Bella?" he asked returning my gaze.

"Yes, Edward?" We both couldn't stop smiling at the fact that we were on our honeymoon. "We're here" he said as our navy rental car pulled up to a beautiful little cottage. Only when we had finally taken our seats on the plane did he tell me our destination: New Zealand. He claimed it was very green, like Forks. He was not lying. There, nestled on a tiny hill was the cottage, and the land surrounding it closely resembled our meadow back in Forks. Simply breathtaking. The bright sun warmed the soft grass that covered the Earth. Wildflowers of all colors consumed a large part of the meadow and I could vaguely hear the trickling of a small river nearby. The crisp air was refreshing and I rolled down the windows to inhale deeply. I whipped my head back to look at him. His eyes were intense, I had never seen them this way before. It made me blush. He lifted his hand towards me and brushed my warm cheek softly. My heart beat with elated happiness as he got out of the car and came around to the passenger side to get me.

Edward swept me up into his arms and met my mouth with his. He kicked the car door shut with his foot, never breaking the kiss as he cradled me gently but securely in his arms up towards the little cottage.

Only when we reached the door did he detach his lips from mine, leaving me gasping for air. Candles and white and pink rose petals sporadically covered the room. I wonder if Alice told him to do that. I noticed my mouth was hanging open in shock because I heard Edward's soft silvery laugh and it knocked me from my trance.

"Oh, Edward it's beautiful, everything is perfect."

"I'm pleased you like it." He smiled his crooked smile that still knocked me breathless.

I turned my head to further view the room; a canopy bed was situated to the far side of us. It was as large as Edward's back home but had sheer white curtains that flowed gracefully from the top of the awning.

He slowly walked towards the bed, pulling aside the material and softly set me down. I loved how he draped the fabric so that it hung loosely around us. It gave the room more of a sense of privacy, even though we already had all the privacy in the world. He gently guided me so I was lying down, kissing my neck as he did so. The moment his soft lips touched my skin, my heart began too react violently. So many times he had kissed my neck; it was a silly response my heart had.

He glided his lips teasingly along my jaw, around to my temple and finally came slowly back down to my impatient mouth. He pressed his frosty lips against mine; they started moving in time with my own. It was soft, slow but somehow urgent at the same time. My tongue traced his bottom lip slightly. Then, he did something unexpected; I felt his icy tongue brush against mine. My arms automatically tangled around his neck forcing him closer to my body. My fingers knotted tightly in his hair. His breathing turned ragged as he pressed me deeper into the bed - always gentle -placing my arms above my head and pinning me against the mattress. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't pushing me away. He meant what he had said; we were really going to try this.

It was extremely difficult to think straight as his cold, sweet breath raced through my lungs. He situated himself so that I was on top of him and drew me closer, never letting go of my waist. His mouth never stopped, our tongues intertwined. His body molding to fit the shape of mine perfectly. His hands moved to untie the bow of a pink halter dress that Alice insisted I wear. Then glided smoothly down the exposed skin on my back and made their way to the bottom of the dress. He began sliding it slowly upwards while tantalizingly dragging his cool fingertips along my skin. Goosebumps covered my legs as I felt the dress inch above my waist. And with one swift movement he removed it over my head and threw it to the side to reveal the matching black lace underwear set I had received from Renee. It was an embarrassing gift to accept from your mother, but I was grateful for it now. A flash of lust glinted in his honey eyes. I tried to maneuver myself so that I was atop of him, but with no avail. When he realized my desire, he took me safely in his arms and rolled over until he was looking down at me. I led my hands to his white shirt. Gripping his sleeves, I pulled him closer to me, his face now inches from mine. I removed the buttons vigorously and tossed it to the ground where it joined my dress. I stared at his bare beautiful white chest sparkling in the candlelight. Electricity pulsed through my veins just as it had the first day in the Science Classroom. And here I was, being able to do what I had wanted. I grabbed his muscular arms and pressed him against me while kissing his neck. A soft sigh seeped from his lips. This sigh I had never heard from him. It was a sexual sigh; and it got me wanting more.

We rolled along the bed and once again I found myself on top of him, my legs wrapped tightly around his lower waist. I was quickly tearing off the rest of his clothing with trembling hands, afraid at any moment that I might have gone too far. My eyes filled with desire as I stared at his bare chest, lustfully tracing the smooth contours with my eyes. Then I leaned foreword, kissing it slowly. I worked from his lower chest slowly making my way back to his lips; I took my time while tasting his sweet skin. It was smooth as marble and sweet as honey. When I reached his neck, my kissing became harder. Fulfilling my longing.

"Bella," he murmured, his eyes closed. Oh no. No. I didn't want to stop now. But to my surprise he didn't push me away, he carefully moved me beneath him, and placed his hands gently underneath me. He began toying with the clasp on my bra and finally removed it, exposing my ivory skin. His eyes were bright, alive, eager; and he pressed his lips firmly against my impatient body. Our breath became heavier and I crushed him further against me. My heart pounded noisily in my chest and I could feel my entire body pulsing. The blood in my veins seemed to grow unbearably hot. His kissing became more intense as his lips met mine once more. His hand slowly grazed down my shoulders, down my back, and to my thigh. So quickly, that I didn't know how it happened, we were lying there, skin on skin. I could feel every part of him. Ever contour. Every muscle. I leaned down, my mouth against his ear.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes,"

"I'm ready." His eyes were like fire as he looked into mine.

He pressed his hands against the small of my back and lifted me under the silk cream sheets. His frigid body closer to mine than it had ever been but I didn't feel cold. I only felt the inescapable heat that surrounded me. He looked at my eyes again searching to see if I was completely sure of my statement.

"Yes, Edward. I am." I answered his unspoken question.

It was impossible to tell where my body stopped and his began; we had became one.

He gently pressed into me and I couldn't restrain the sigh that escaped my mouth. My hands faced palms up near my head. His lips found mine, kissing them passionately, all previous barriers removed. His fingers interlaced with mine. Our bodies moved in time with the other. A perfect rhythm. I couldn't help but say his name.

"Edward," I muttered. And he pushed softer, kissing the side of my jaw and whispering in my ear, "I love you, Bella." He kissed my neck, my arms, my chest. I felt his cold kisses radiate throughout my body. Our eyes locked, our lips met, our tongues converged roughly. He flipped me over, so that I was astride him. His movements became rougher - but never threatening. And his fingers clenched tightly at my waist, binding me to him. I burned inside an out, but not of pain.

Then, once again, I found myself beneath his beautiful body. His chest close to mine. Our breathing was still irregular as his body slowly began to subside. But his lips didn't cease. He kissed me lightly on the mouth making his way gently to my side. He wrapped his arms around me and it was silent for a moment. Nothing could be heard but our ragged breaths.

"That was," he began, but didn't finish. After a few seconds he continued, his voice still staggered. "It was more than I could have ever imagined capable. Thank you for trusting me."

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. All words and meaning temporarily evaded me. I lay there paralyzed. After a minute I finally found my voice and I answered with the only thing I knew.

"I love you." I replied. I turned my head to look at him. His expression was unreadable. So many emotions meshed together in one, it was hard to decipher an individual. But his eyes couldn't stop smiling. This was the best night of my life and no matter what happened, I would never forget it. I was extremely and eternally grateful to him for keeping his promise. He seemed to agree with no words. I lay there, satisfied and humble in his arms, as I waited for our breathing to become regular again.


	14. Chapter 14: Promises

Chapter 14: Promises

Chapter 14: Promises

For a long while after I woke, I laid unmoving in the bed with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me from behind. The sheer white curtains that hung from the open windows danced gracefully in the light breeze. I didn't want to move. I wish I could freeze frame this moment in time; I never wanted it to end. I couldn't seem to get last night out of my head - or let alone want to. He had overcome all odds, and fulfilled his promise. And for now, that is all I asked.

His lips felt remarkably soothing as they met my neck, like placing ice on a burn.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." He muttered against my skin. A smile spread across my lips at my newly acclaimed title. Mrs. Cullen; it sounded formal, sophisticated. I rolled over so that I was facing him.

"Morning."

"How were your dreams?" he asked, kissing my forehead lightly. I thought for a moment. Did I have any dreams last night? I couldn't remember.

"I don't think I had any." I said slowly, still trying to dull down the memories of the previous night. However, if anyone were to know, it would be him.

"Why? Did I say anything?" I hoped it was nothing too embarrassing, especially since I had no memory of it.

"No." he breathed. "I was simply curious."

I let out a low sigh of relief. After that, it was quiet for a long while, and I didn't mind. I never minded when I was with him. Rays of sunshine brightened the room. I watched as they playfully reflected off of Edward's skin, sending an array of sparkles across the walls. All the while, he was laying there - my personal angel. Softly humming my lullaby. His fingers brushing gently against my cheeks. His eyes never once straying away from face. His face was so beautiful, almost to the point of being unbearable. I found myself wondering how I would look once I was like him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he crooned.

"Will I be beautiful?"

"You are beautiful." He misunderstood my question. I looked directly into his eyes.

"No. Will I be beautiful after?" I asked hesitantly, trying to keep the serene mood. His body momentarily stiffened beside mine, but quickly relaxed. Did he think I would forget?

"That is an irrelevant question."

"Why?" I demanded. All silence now deceased. He took my face between his stone hands and gazed into my eyes.

"You will always be beautiful to me."

I grumbled for a moment but let it go. He chuckled. I knew he had one, and by the smile on his lips, so did he.

Just then, my stomach let out an embarrassing loud growl.

"Breakfast time for the human." He laughed. I grimaced. I was beginning not to like it when he called me human. It seemed like the more he said it the longer I would have to wait to inot/i be one. But I knew he was still biding his time. Still trying to convince me that being human was not all that bad. And every time he brought it up, I swiftly reminded him of his promise and he became quiet.

"Bella, it's time to eat." He said once more, this time removing the word "human".

I stumbled awkwardly out of bed and my feet met the hard wooden floor. With one hand I reached to pull my hair back into a low pony tail as I looked back up. Edward's expression had turned horrified.

"What is it?" Panic colored my voice and I reached out to him. I followed the path of his eyes. They led toward my hipbone. Small dark blue and purple bruises stood out vividly on my ivory skin - created when he gripped too hard during last moments of passion. With his cool fingertips, he gently traced the outlines of the inflictions. Cursing under his breath as he did so.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, unable to look at me. "We should have waited. You were much too fragile for this."

I drew back from him. He looked up, sorrow and disgust flooded eyes. And I immediately regretted my callous action. I reached out to touch his face and he dropped his eyes once more.

"Edward." –I turned his chin so that he was looking at me- "I wanted this." He removed my hand from his face and took it in his own. His eyes shifted once more away from mine. "Edward" I said again, this time a little more lighthearted. "Every little bruise"-I poked at them-"totally worth it."

"Bella, i_please_./i" He almost begged. "I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted it to be...perfect." The last word was only a muttered whisper.

"i_Perfect_?/i" I spat the word. I could feel my blood beginning to boil and my pulse accelerating rapidly. "I don't want 'perfect'. I don't want it to ever be any different than this." Once more, he ran his fingers along the dark smudges but didn't say another word.

"I'm hungry." I complained. I really hate how whiney my voice sounded when I would do that. But I was desperate to distract him from his masochistic obsession with my wounds.

"What would you like?" He looked up. His smile was halfhearted, but at least his eyes were calm.

"Ummm" I pressed my finger to my chin. "Pop-Tarts!"

"Pop-Tarts it is."

Only when he walked out of the room did I notice he was fully clothed. My luggage was propped up on an old maple chair. The intricate designs caught my attention momentarily. Little angels with wings were carved delicately into the wood. I was almost afraid that the heaviness of my bag would cause the chair to buckle under it's weight. At least I had only brought one instead of the five that were almost forced on me by the Cullen girls. However, leave it to Alice to find the largest bag known to humanity. Since I refused to bring five medium sized ones, I was stuck with this one; a large pink and white duffle. In reality, it was more of a body bag than anything else. I had also made the mistake of letting Alice pack my bag. She did not give me one pair of jeans to wear, only frilly skirts and lacey blouses. Of course. I noisily unzipped the zipper and found Jacob's bracelet patiently waiting on the pile of clothing. I had placed it there before we boarded the plane, afraid that somehow the little wolf would come detached and get lost. I picked it up and clasped it to my wrist. The only thing I was grateful that Alice packed was my blue dress that I had worn to my bridal shower.

I ambled into the large bathroom that connected to the room. The shower took longer than expected. The hot water was relaxing as it smoothed out all the knots and kinks. When I was finished, I dried off and carefully slipped the dress over my head. Loosing my balance and stumbling on little puddles of water in the process. I ignored my dripping hair and tied it into a messy bun that sat at the top of my head. When I entered the kitchen, Edward was perched on the stool and the Pop-Tarts placed on the space beside him. I smiled while I took my seat.

"So." I started. But I didn't quite know how to ease into the question. Maybe now was not the best time. Maybe tomorrow. But how silly of me to be so hesitant. He knew what I wanted and I had no trouble asking for it before. Was it because, this time, I knew that the response was not too far away? That the moment I asked, he would sigh but have to give in because of our agreement? Quickly, I nibbled on a Pop-Tart to stall for more time. He just looked at me, waiting.

"Bella, please tell me what you are thinking about." He said after I had finished

I frantically wracked my brain for another topic. Any other topic. My Pop-Tarts were done, so eating was no longer an excuse.

The words sputtered from my mouth without second thought. "When will you do it?" I thought it would be safer not to mention the word vampire as it often had negative connotations. And I didn't want anything I said to sway his answer in the wrong direction.

He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Soon." He whispered. His answer was one of dread and at the same time recognition. I could tell by his tone that he knew this was inevitable. I was no longer afraid. I had no doubt, no fear. He was the one I wanted to be with, forever and always. That would never change. On many accounts, I had told him this. And his answer was always; "Bella, I do not doubt your love." That was all. He never said anything more on the matter.

This time, it was different. I was going to fight back.

"How soon, Edward?"

"Too soon." He muttered so fast under his breath, I almost missed it. I took his face in my hand, forcing his eyes, for the second time today, to face mine. The ring on my hand glittered in the sunlight seeping through the windows - though not as brilliantly as Edwards skin.

"You promised." I whispered. His expression twisted with agony at my words. He did not like it when I would talk of promises. It reminded him of the one time he had broke a promise to me. The time he left, leaving me broken and shattered. It was a low blow- and I knew it. But I was grasping for anything.

"Soon" he repeated. "I" -his voice was strangely hesitant for a moment-"promise. No matter what Bella, I will." His lips twitched ever so slightly into a smile and I couldn't help but return it. Soon. That wasn't too bad, I guess. Or was it?

"This weekend?" My eyes darted back to his. My voice was demanding, expectant. He closed his eyes as if considering the possibilities being able to talk me out of my decision by the end of our trip. Finally, his eyes opened, meeting my gaze.

"This weekend." He finalized. I could tell he was planning something by his smile, but I didn't want to upset his sudden change of mood.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I prodded playfully while hopping down from the tall stool.

"Well" His voice indecisive. He looked at me, a tentative smile on his face. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, what?"

"How do you feel about heights?" he asked, suddenly playful. My mind immediately raced back to the day I had decided to cliff dive without my supervision: Jacob.

"Depends on the height." I concluded pushing the thought firmly out of my head.

"20,000 feet?" He smirked. I could literally feel my eyes bulge out of my head and his smirk grew even wider.

"You're not taking my skydiving, are you?" Of course he was. The Cullens were known for their love of the fast lane.

"There is no need to worry, I will keep you safe. Besides, this might be a pleasant experience for you. There is no way for you to trip, because, well love, you're already falling." I scowled at him for the jab at my clumsiness. He just laughed.

"Oh yes," I sneered. "Plummeting myself from a plane that is 20,000 feet above the ground is completely safe. There is no way I could possibly be injured."

"You're rather feisty today." He commented, while pulling me into his chest. He leaned his head down so his lips were at my ear.

"I will never let go of you." He whispered.

"Never?"

"Never."

Every inch of fear drained from my body as my nerves subsided. I could feel him toying with my bracelet that was crushed against him. I pulled wrist away gently, not wanting to hurt him with my actions. And he didn't say a word as I strategically removed my hand from his.

"You look beautiful." He sighed. "I don't want you to have to change." His mischievous tone didn't match up with his statement.

"Change?" Confusion plane on my face. "Into what?"

His lips curved into an impish grin. He detached himself from my arms and before I had a chance to protest, he was back. In his hands was something long and spandex. A jumpsuit.

"Oh no." I shook my head.

"It's for your safety, Bella." He insisted, thrusting the suit into my hands. "Please put it on."

I looked at him in sheer amazement. Did he seriously expect me to wear this?

"Wait." – He handed me a pair of goggles- "These as well."

"Edward." I protested. There wasn't time for me to finish my argument or even think of a logical statement. Because before I could speak anything more, I found myself on the bed, and Edward inched from my face.

"Put it on." He muttered, his breath intoxicating me. It was impossible to win when he did this. His kissed my lips gently and then left me to try on the dreaded black and silver lump of cloth.

"Oh my goodness." I mumbled to myself while examining the tightness of the jumpsuit in the mirror. It wasn't horrible, but it definitely wasn't something I would want to be seen in – or even see myself in. The tight fabric clung desperately to my skin, as if at any moment it would fall off.

"Edward!" I screamed. It wasn't necessary to yell, but I felt better voicing my anger.

"No way." I objected. He took me by the shoulders and spun me around, assessing my complaints.

"It looks...sexy." He said after a minute. I had only heard him call me that once before and that was when he had bought me a biker's jacket and helmet. I looked at him with skeptical eyes.

"Well, I'm not wearing it."

"Yes, you are."

We both glared at each other. Neither one willing to give in just yet.

A smile slowly started to form on my lips as I deviated a cunning plan.

"What are you thinking?" he inquired when he witnessed my change of emotion.

"How about a compromise?" I suggested, my smile sly.

"I am not compromising your safety, Bella."

"No." I interjected. "I will still wear ithis/i" –I motioned with one hand to the hideous outfit. "But you have to do something in return."

"What would you like me to do?" He chose his words carefully. Making sure not to agree to anything too quickly.

"You have to wear one too." His face wrinkled at the idea, but quickly gave in.

"Ok. Anything for your safety." That was surprisingly easy. A little too easy, even for Edward. He snapped me from suspicions with his sudden proclamation.

"Are you ready?"

"We're going now?" I asked, not entirely ready for my near death experience yet.

He nodded and took my hand.

center/center

The car pulled to a smooth stop in front of an old fashion plane. It was like the type little children build as model airplanes. The air was crisp and cool as the breeze whipped gently against my hair. Edward and I were both fully dressed in our jumpsuits. He looked unbelievably gorgeous as always. Unlike my goggles, Edward's were deeply tinted to the point where it was impossible to see his eyes. His entire body was completely engrossed in the spandex material, no skin was visible. Even his face was concealed from view. Only then did it hit me, he had never planned inot/i to wear one. The sun would have given him away if he didn't. His charade was carefully planned out from the beginning, all to get me to agree to wear the jumpsuit. My compromise was for nothing. I elbowed him angrily in the ribs as we walked over to greet the pilot. But regretted it instantly. A throbbing pain was jetting out from my arm. It was like hitting a rock. But I didn't dare complain, I had to let him know I was furious.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking down at me.

"You're a cheater." I sneered.

"I don't get what you mean" His voice was innocent. But his eyes gave him away.

"Yes you do. And you know it."

"I'm sorry. But you wouldn't have worn it any other way." He apologized. I grumbled and surrendered. It was hopeless to try and be angry at him.

"Hello there. Are you two ready to dive?" A man in a yellow jumper asked. I laughed internally at his funny little Hitler mustache.

"Yes, Sir." Edward replied, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Have you ever done this before?" He looked at both of us.

"No" I answered.

He explained the rules and safety precautions. And before I knew it, we were in the air.

The wind thudded angrily against my ears. I couldn't hear a thing.

"Edward" I screamed. "I can't do this!"

He looked at me, a reassuring glance. His crooked smile melted my heart.

"Cheater." I mouthed.

"Are you ready?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"No." I said stubbornly. He chuckled. Both our harnesses were strapped together in a way so that my back was against his chest, both of us looking down.

The instructor hollered the last number enthusiastically, like he was counting down the launch of a space shuttle. "Jump in 3...2...1!"

The breath immediately left my lungs. He had neglected to inform me of the free fall. I couldn't scream, I could speak. But strangely enough, I found this exhilarating. The adrenaline pulsed rapidly through my veins. With one arm, Edward held me securely to his chest and with the other he yanked on the chord that released the parachute. A sharp tug dragged us back, as we were both floating peacefully through the air.

"Are you alight?" he asked me. I still had difficulty finding my voice.

"Bella?" His tone anxious.

"Yes." I croaked. "I'm fine." Both his arms found my waist and he kissed the top of my head. Our feet hit the ground and we both stumbled and fell into the cool grass. The parachute gliding gracefully downward and shielding us from the outside world. His released the harness that connected us but did not relinquish his arms from my body.

"Thanks" I said. "That was fun."

"I thought you would like it. That is, after you got over your fear." He chuckled.

Just then, his tiny silver phone was at his ear. His expression suddenly unreadable.

"What is it?" My eyes frantically searching his face, trying to find a crack in his unbreakable mask. He ignored me and continued with the urgent call.

"Yes. Ok. Now? Alright. Bye." Then he snapped the phone shut and pulled me to my feet.

His hands worked so fast to remove the buckles that they were just a pale blur.

"Edward." My voice verging on hysteria. "Who was that? What is going on? Edward!" After a long moment he answered.

"It was Alice. Apparently we should be expecting some visitors."

I gulped. I don't know why I asked this but I did. "Who?"

He looked at me, his eyes worried.

"Jacob."

I let out a sigh or relief - being glad the word he hadn't spoken was Volturi.

"And he continued." And? There was an and? "The Volturi."

Both? At the same time? No. This could not be happening.

"When?" I murmured.

"Tonight. Alice saw the Volturi arriving at 3:00am. And Jacob." His eyes staggered towards mine. Making sure I was alight to hear the next set of news.

"Jacob?" I asked

"Well, Jacob had actually gone to our house to apologize, but we had already left. It was Emmett who confronted him when he saw Jacob at our door. He was ready to attack when Jacob just fell to his knees. Emmett didn't know what to do, he was ready for a fight, not a surrender. He immediately called for Carlisle. They questioned him. And Alice said every word he claimed was sincere. He apologized for every action he had committed. When he inquired our whereabouts, Alice told him she didn't think it was a good idea. But he said that he wanted to get a chance to talk to you before it happened." He looked down at me, his eyes searching my face. I was still trying to absorb this news.

"She told him where we are?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She said he left only a short time after we had. He is currently here in New Zealand. It will only be a matter of time before he finds us. Would you like to stay and talk to him or would you rather not?"

I knew what he was asking, though he was too polite to ask it straight out. Behind that question, lied another one. One filled with hate and malice.

"I think," I hesitated. "I will wait for him." I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Whatever you would like." His tone was casual, light. Like I was just going to catch up with an old friend. I stole a quick glance at his face. It was composed, but not at all natural.

"Edward, if you don't w-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Bella. It's okay. This is your decision. And I know you've forgiven him. You are a far better person than I am." He lulled. I toyed with a charm on my bracelet absentmindedly, this time the heart.

"He's here." Edward said as we arrived back at our cottage. Jacob sat unmoving on the wooden rocking chair. His eyes locked with mine for a brief second before they shifted to Edward's.

"Don't count on it." Edward sneered towards Jake. He didn't even attempt politeness.

"What? What did he ask?" I murmured.

"He wanted to know if it were possible if he could talk to you alone, and I told him no."

"Oh."

Edward misunderstood my answer.

"Unless that is what you want." He amended. If I were to talk with Jake alone, I knew without a doubt that Edward would not be far away, listening. But if I said that I would like him to stay, that might make the situation worse and inevitably uncomfortable.

"Do you mind?" I asked. He didn't answer and kissed my lips gently. Then he sprang lithely from sight.

I walked warily over to where Jake sat and stood a few feet away in front of him. His head hung low and his black hair covered his face. I was the fist to speak.

"Jake. Why are you here?" I assumed it was a valid question. But his eyes flashed up to mine. He looked at me like the answer was obvious. He waited for me to say something. When he noticed I was still confused, he began.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know I've told you that. But I mean it, really I do. From the deepest part of my heart; I'm sorry." He pleaded. His hand reached out for me.

"Jake. I've already forgiven you." I sighed. His eyes were of wonder as he took in what I had said.

"I don't know how you could have. What I did what inexcusable. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You're right." I said. His eyes filled with agony. "But I have given it to you, nonetheless." It was quiet for a moment. I hadn't moved from where I stood.

"You wanna know why I came to your wedding the other day?" he asked, his voice weak. I wasn't going to bring it up, but since he had, I decided to humor him.

"Why, Jacob?"

"Because I wanted to see you. I want you to be happy. I want you to be with him. I see that now. I couldn't live with myself if I missed it." His voice trailed off. It sounded fragile, faint, remorseful. "Then, I came here with the intent of winning your forgiveness. I made you a promise, Bella. I promised to never leave you. And I couldn't just walk out of your life, especially the way I had. I was ready to do anything for you to only say that I was your friend again. But to see that you have already forgiven me..." He was lost in thought.

"Consider us friends, Jake." I said taking a step towards him. He couldn't stand it any longer. With one long stride, he filled the gap that separated us. His arms wrapped tightly around me and crushed me into his warm chest. I hugged him back.

"I've missed you." I muttered. He didn't say anything. But I knew that my Jacob was back. The one I always knew. My best friend.

After a long moment, he pulled away from me.

"I guess I should go." A genuine smile on his face.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Aren't you on your honeymoon?" He accused, his expression was wily.

"Yes Jake, I am." My tone flat. I knew what he was getting at.

"I'll see you later." He said. He gave me one last embrace and whispered in my ear. "Thanks for never giving up on me."

"Thanks for keeping your promise."

He pulled away and started to jog off into the tall grass.

"Jake!" I yelled after him. He turned around. "Be careful!"

"Sure, sure." He called back. Then he disappeared behind the rolling hills.

As soon as Jacob had left, I felt Edward's cool arms from behind me.

"How did it go?"

"Like you don't know" I said playfully. He chuckled.

"Yes, you're right. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"We're friends." I said. He left it at that, not asking anymore.

Edward lay beside me on the cream sheets, toying with my fingers. I began replay today's events in my head. In only a few more hours the Volturi would be arriving at our door. It was now or never.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"It's time."

His body turned stiff behind mine. I could hear his jaw tighten.

"No. Not because you're afraid."

"Damn it Edward. I'm not afraid!" I lowered my eyes in shame for yelling at him.

He cupped my chin in his palm and waited till my eyes met his.

"Then what is it, love?" He whispered.

"I just don't want to wait any longer." I said slowly. That was only half the truth. The other half I was not entirely sure I wanted to tell. He saw right through me.

"Is there any other reason?"

"Yes." I admitted. He waited for me to continue.

"They're going to kill me when they arrive and see that you have not changed me yet. I think now would be the perfect time." I spoke so quickly that I wasn't sure if I had said everything correctly, but he seemed to understand.

"I know." He sighed in defeat.

The fading sun trickled behind the trees and shadows danced on the walls.

His eyes seemed to blaze even in the dark.

"Twilight" I murmured. It brought back that night after the prom. He leaned over and kissed by forehead. His mouth traced my jaw line then met my lips. His kiss was passionate. It felt horrifically familiar. I had experienced this kiss before, the time when James had been tracking me. When we were not sure if we would ever see each other again. His mouth moved urgently with mine. His hands knotted in my hair. I pulled away and we were both gasping for air. He sat up and was the first to speak.

"I made you a promise, Bella. And I plan to fulfill that promise. Tonight." His eyes met mine. I cuddled up to his chest.

"Don't be afraid" I murmured. "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him...It felt like every nerve in my body was a live wire. "Forever." He agreed.

His lips brushed against my collar bone and glided up to the hollow at my throat. My heart beat frantically. I let out my last breath as his cold lips pressed gently on my skin, binding me to him for all eternity.


End file.
